kryptonite
by 94linesplusme
Summary: bagi Jongin, sehun bagaikan batu kripton untuknya. dan kesalahannya juga membawa batu kripton bersamanya. kalau ia superman, mungkin ia tak mau membawa kelemahannya itu. hanya saja, Jongin bukan superman. Kaihun/sekai guys... bingung mau bikin summary apa, langsung baca oke? review jika berkenan pls...
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, dll

Pairing : Kaihun dll

Rate : T

Genre: romance, friendship

Disclaimer : as usual, i just own the plot

It's yaoi, many typos, gaje, nggak masuk akal, de el el..

Happy reading...

* * *

Kryptonite. Kalian pernah dengar tentang itu? Iya benar. Kryptonite adalah batu berwarna hijau yang muncul dalam karakter superhero Superman. Di film itu diceritakan bahwa kryptonite berasal dari planet yang sama dengan tempat Superman berasal. Batu kripton ini disebut-disebut sebagai kelemahan Superman. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya, yang jelas batu kripton menyebabkan Superman kehilangan kekuatannya. Dan semua penggemar film Superman pasti tahu itu. Bahkan tak perlu untuk menjadi penggemar pun, pasti ada yang tahu tentang itu.

Tapi, bukan cerita klasik tentang kepahlawanan superhero itu yang akan dibahas disini. Melainkan cerita tentang kehidupan seorang pemuda berkulit tan nan eksotis bernama Kim Jongin. Jika diibaratkan, maka pemuda bernama Oh Sehun yang akan menjadi perumpamaan bahwa kryptonite sungguh bukan mitos bagi Jongin. Tentu saja Kim Jongin bukan pemuda dengan kekuatan super seperti karakter Superman. Ia hanya seorang lelaki biasa yang menjalani rutinitas seperti orang biasa lainnya. Hanya saja cerita hidupnya sedikit luar biasa.

Oke, jangan bayangkan Jongin adalah sosok pembela keadilan atau orang-orang heroik yang memperjuangan hak-hak orang miskin. Bukan. Ia tak seperfect itu. Ia hanya anak lelaki yang suka membuat onar, berkelahi, merokok, mabuk-mabuk-an (terkadang, bahkan sudah berkurang sekarang), balapan liar dan membolos kuliah. Membuat orang-orang mencapnya nakal, pembuat onar dan sebagainya. Jongin bahkan tidak peduli sebutan orang-orang untuknya. Ia hanya akan menatap orang-orang yang membicarakannya itu dengan tatapan mata andalannya. Mungkin tatapan matanya sangat dingin, Jongin akui itu. Ia sendiri merasa tak harus tersenyum pada orang yang bahkan tak mau tersenyum untuknya.

Satu-satu alasan logis kenapa Jongin berbuat ulah adalah karena ia terlahir ditengah-tengah keluarga yang sibuk mengejar karier dan uang. Keluarga yang berpikir uang bisa memberikan kebahagian dan kenyamanan untuk anak-anaknya. Kedua orang tuanya terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar memberi perhatian padanya. Lagi-lagi ini hanya penggalan cerita klasik tentang anak yang kurang kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Bahkan cerita seperti ini sering dibuat di drama yang mengangkat tentang konflik keluarga. Namun itulah yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Jongin. Menjadikannya terjebak dalam dunia yang menurutnya lebih baik dari bangunan megah yang disebut rumah itu. Hingga pada akhirnya Jongin berpacaran dengan pemuda manis bernama Oh Sehun.

Benar jika Sehun di ibaratkan batu kripton bagi Jongin. Bahkan sampai sekarang Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya lemah di hadapan pemuda berkulit putih itu. Bukan rasa sakit yang ia takutkan. Berkelahi dan pulang dalam keadaan luka-luka sudah biasa bagi Jongin. Berhadapan dengan orang yang ingin membunuhnyapun ia tidak takut. Apalagi amukan sang ayah, sudah makanan sehari-hari hingga sang ayah sampai menyerah dibuatnya. Hampir tidak ada hal yang ia takutkan di dunia ini. Namun entah kenapa, Jongin-si ketua genk paling di takuti sekampus- justru akan menuruti semua permintaan kekasihnya. Jika Sehun bilang jangan, maka ia akan menurutinya.

Pernah waktu itu, Sehun melarangnya untuk ikut balapan liar. Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya. Karena sehari sebelumnya, Jongin pulang dalam keadaan babak belur. Mengingat keadaanya yang belum pulih itu, Sehun melarangnya. Akan tetapi Jongin waktu itu nekat dan tetap ikut balap liar meskipun Sehun tidak mengizinkan. Hingga berakhir Sehun _ngambek_ dan tidak mau berbicara selama 3 hari dengan Jongin. Semua panggilan dan pesan dari Jongin, Sehun acuhkan. Saat di kampuspun Sehun menghindarinya. Terpaksa Jongin membujuknya dengan janji mentraktir Sehun bubble tea selama 2 minggu penuh plus janji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu jika Sehun tidak mengizinkan. Walau Jongin harus di tertawai teman se-genk nya, tapi itu lebih baik baginya dari pada Sehun yang mendiam-kannya. Tidak berbicara dengan Sehun sungguh membuat Jongin tersiksa.

Sekali lagi, Sehun memang bagaikan batu kryptonite untuk karakter Superman yang diibaratkan pada diri Jongin.

.

.

.

"Tao-ya, Baekhyun-ah, aku pulang duluan ya. Jonginie sudah menungguku" ucap Sehun pada kedua sahabatnya yang sedari tadi menemaninya berjalan menelusuri lorong kelas. Tao dan Baekhyun adalah kedua sahabat Sehun sejak ia masuk universitas ini. Mereka bertemu karena kebetulan satu jurusan dan mengikuti kelas yang sama pada beberapa mata kuliah wajib yang dipilih Sehun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar melihat sosok yang ditunjuk Sehun. Bukannya Baekhyun membenci sosok yang tengah bersandar di dinding dengan gaya angkuhnya itu. Hanya saja ia tidak menyukai Jongin. Itu berbeda. Dan semua menjadi wajar mengingat reputasi Jongin selama ini. Sampai sekarang Baekhyun tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Sehun begitu menyukai Jongin. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu Jongin, Sehun sudah terpikat pada pemuda tan itu. Sehun tak henti mengoceh tentang Jongin. Walaupun mahasiswa baru, Jongin sudah terkenal karena berkelahi dengan salah satu senior gara-gara tidak terima di suruh-suruh seenaknya. Jongin tidak terima karena ia tahu senior itu hanya berniat mengerjainya saja. Berkali-kali Jongin terkena kasus. Kalau saja ayahnya bukanlah orang berduit yang menjanjikan memberi donatur pada pembangunan unuversitas ini, pasti ia sudah di _drop out_ sejak lama. Mungkin disinilah pembuktian betapa uang sangat berkuasa dijaman sekarang.

"kau masih bersamanya?" Tanya Tao yang juga sepemikiran dengan Baekhyun.

"maksudmu?" Sehun berpura-pura tidak tahu. Walaupun kenyataannya ia paham maksud ucapan temannya itu.

"kau tahu pasti apa maksud Tao kan? Ayolah Sehun, aku tidak bisa tenang seumur hidup melihatmu berpacaran dengan namja berandalan seperti Kim Jongin itu" Baekhyun menjelaskan maksud Tao.

"memang kenapa? Jongin tidak pernah menyakitiku. Mungkin dia memang nakal dan suka buat onar. Tapi bisakah kalian tidak men-judge seseorang dari covernya kan? Lagipula apa Jongin itu terlalu jelek untukku?" Sehun menanggapi ucapan teman-temannya sambil bercanda.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah wajah bagi Baekhyun ataupun Tao. Sejujurnyapun, wajah Jongin tidak terlalu jelek. Bisa tergolong tampan malahan. Walaupun warna kulitnya agak kecoklatan. Tapi itu membuat nya terlihat eksotis dan seksi secara bersamaan. Jika Jongin adalah selebriti, mungkin ia akan memiliki banyak penggemar. Dan semua image tentang ketampanan Jongin berubah menyeramkan saat Jongin menggunakan pukulannya. Jongin pernah berkelahi didepan gerbang kampus dengan mahasiswa lain. Entah dulu Jongin pernah berlatih bela diri atau tidak, yang jelas korbannya waktu itu terpaksa dibawa kerumah sakit dengan luka memar diseluruh tubuhnya. Jadi cocoklah gelar 'pembunuh berwajah tampan' yang diberikan oleh beberapa mahasiswi yang tertarik pada Jongin tapi terlalu takut untuk berinteraksi dengannya. Kecuali satu orang. Yaitu Oh Sehun.

"ya sudah terserah kau saja. Percuma juga kami menasehatimu sampai mulutku berbusa. Sampai jumpa, hati-hati Sehun-ah" Tao akhirnya menyerah. Sehun mengangguk mendengar kata 'hati-hati' yang selalu diucapkan oleh sahabatnya setiap kali ia berurusan dengan Jongin.

"kau masuk kelaskan tadi?" Tanya Sehun begitu ia sudah berdiri dihadapan Jongin yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"iya" jawab Jongin singkat. Dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Ini kampus, jadi otomatis ia harus memasang tampang dinginnya.

"benarkah? Kau tidak ketiduran dibelakang kan?"

"sedikit" sebenarnya Jongin sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang dosennya terangkan. Masuk saja sudah kemajuan besar untuk Jongin. Jika Sehun tidak memaksanya untuk masuk tadi, ia tidak akan masuk. Menurut Sehun, lebih baik Jongin masuk kelas dari pada keluyuran tak jelas. Toh Jongin tidak ada kerjaan sebelum pulang bersama Sehun.

"Jonginie, weekend ini kau tidak punya rencana akan kemana-manakan?" Tanya Sehun. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya acuh. Ia membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Sehun masuk kedalam mobil. Selanjutnya ia berlari kearah pintu yang berlawanan dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

"paling cuma berkumpul dengan Chanyeol dan Kris seperti biasa" Chanyeol dan Kris adalah teman satu genk Jongin. Bisa dipastikan mereka sama berandalnya dengan Jongin. Setiap akhir pekan mereka akan berkumpul dirumah Jongin, atau mungkin ketempat balapan. Di kampus mereka juga sering bersama. Selain Jongin adalah ketua genk, sepertinya mereka tidak punya tujuan selain mengikuti Jongin.

"kalau begitu kita pergi jalan-jalan ya?" Sehun memohon dengan aegyo andalannya. Jongin mengakui ia menyukai dan membenci aegyo Sehun. Ia menyukainya karena membuat Sehun terlihat cute dengan aegyonya. Dan Jongin membencinya karena gara-gara aegyo itu ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"eh tapi, aku—"

"ayolah. Jonginie, sekali minggu ini saja. Aku ingin sekali" Jongin merutuki kepalanya yang mudah saja mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum senang dan berteriak kecil. Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun bersemangat sekali berangkat kekampus. Ia memang selalu semangat jika hari jumat. Karena hari jumat merupakan hari terakhir ia kuliah setelah seminggu ia habiskan untuk belajar, membuat tugas dan hal-hal menyibukkan pekannya. Jumat merupakan pembatas yang menandakan datangnya weekend yang beribu kali menyenangkan. Jumat akan menjadi tidak menyenangkan lagi, jika ada dosen yang secara sepihak memutuskan adanya kuliah pengganti di hari sabtu yang seharusnya digunakan mahasiswa untuk merelaksasi kan pikiran mereka. Sehun berharap minggu ini, hari sabtunya tidak akan terbuang gara-gara dosen yang tidak berprikemanusian yang memutuskan diadakannya kelas pengganti. Lagipula weekend ini ia sudah ada janji dengan Jongin.

Mata Sehun menangkap sosok Jongin yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Ia yakin itu pasti Kris dan Chanyeol. Karena memang tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan jongin selain mereka di kampus ini.

"hai Jonginie, Chanyeol-ah, Kris-ah" sapa Sehun mendekati mereka. Perbuatan yang paling dihindari seantero penjuru kampus. Salah-salah nanti mereka bisa di hajar trio berandal ini.

Sehun berdiri tepat disebelah Jongin. Kemudian Kris dan Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Sehunie, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jongin. Pertanyaan retoris sebenarnya. Sudah jelas Sehun berangkat kuliah.

"tentu saja aku berangkat kuliah" Sehun tersenyum manis. "Kenapa kalian masih disini?" Sehun melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam 9 pagi. Kuliah dimulai 30 menit lagi.

"kau sendiri kenapa masih disini?" Kris balik bertanya. Ia berdiri dan diikuti Chanyeol yang ikut-ikutan berdiri.

"karena kuliah masih dimulai 30 menit lagi." Sehun memang tipe mahasiswa rajin yang datang sedikit lebih cepat. Ia tidak suka terburu-buru gara-gara terlambat.

"kalian tidak masuk kelas?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Ia menatap tampang kesal Kris dan Chanyeol yang tertuju padanya.

"karena kuliah masih dimulai 30 menit lagi" Kris meng-copy jawaban Sehun tadi. Membuat Sehun mendecak sebal.

"sudahlah kau pergi sana. Kau tidak takut tertular berandal kami apa?" Chanyeol angkat bicara. Sedangkan Kris masih menatap Sehun sebal. Tangannya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"untuk apa takut? Kalian tidak mungkin memukulku kan?"

"huh percaya diri sekali kau tuan Oh Sehun" Chanyeol menantang mata Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia melirik Jongin yang masih diam mengamati dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya. Bagi Jongin, hal seperti sudah biasa terjadi.

Bukannya takut, justru Sehun balas menatap tatapan tajam Chanyeol. "karena aku percaya kalian tidak akan memukul orang yang tidak mencari gara-gara dengan kalian" memang benar kenyataannya mereka hanya akan memukuli orang-orang yang mencari gara-gara dengan mereka. Mana mungkin mereka menghajar orang secara acak tanpa alasan. Orang-orang saja yang beranggapan demikian lantaran _image_ mereka yang suka berkelahi. Walaupun tindakan Sehun barusan tidak bisa di kategorikan tidak 'mencari gara-gara'.

"hahaha kau lucu sekali Oh Sehun. Pantas saja Jongin tergila-gila padamu" Chanyeol tertawa membuat sebagian mahasiswa yang lewat menatapnya heran. Hingga tatapan itu terhenti saat pandangan menusuk Chanyeol dihadiahkan pada setiap orang yang menatapnya. Tawa yang sebenarnya kamuflase, karena Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata membalas ucapan pemuda milky skin dihadapannya ini.

Sehun tidak peduli dengan tatapan menusuk Chanyeol. Baginya, ia sudah terbiasa jika di hadiahi tatapan dingin seperti itu. Matanya beralih pada Kris yang kini sibuk membuka bungkus rokoknya. Tidak peduli dengan larangan merokok di area kampus.

"hei, kau tidak tahu kalau dilarang merokok di kampus?" Kris menatap Sehun tidak peduli. Ia malah menghidupkan pematik yang tadi berada di kantong bajunya dan menghisap rokoknya. Kemudian menghembuskan asapnya keudara.

Sehun mengambil bungkus yang berada di tangan Kris cepat. Membuat sang empunya mendelik tidak suka. "apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan rokok ku?" Teriak Kris.

"matikan rokokmu itu atau aku akan membuang sebungkus rokokmu ini kedalam kolam itu" Sehun tahu Kris tengah menahan emosinya sekarang. Tapi ia tidak takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kris padanya.

"ayo matikan, kau tidak sayang sebungkus rokokmu yang masih tersisa banyak ini aku buang kekolam? Lebih membaik membuang satu dari pada sebungkus kan?" Sehun memberi opsi membuat Kris mengepalkan tangannya keudara. Hendak menghanjar Sehun. Namun ia urungkan. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia tidak ingin melukai Sehun.

Alasan pertama tentu karena Sehun adalah kekasih Jongin. Bukan karena Jongin ketua genknya, hanya saja ia berusaha menghormati semua orang yang berhubungan dengan teman-temannya. Ia yakin Jika itu kekasih Chanyeol atau dirinya sendiripun, Jongin juga tidak akan mau melukainya.

Alasan kedua karena muka indah Sehun terlalu berharga untuk dirusak oleh tangan siapapun. Baginya dan Chanyeol, Sehun sudah dianggap sebagi adiknya sendiri. Walau bagi mereka Sehun sangat menyebalkan, suka mengatur-ngatur tapi setidaknya Sehunlah yang mencegah mereka untuk berbuat lebih gila lagi. Dan trio berandal ini adalah jenis orang yang sulit mengekspresikan perasaan mereka.

Melihat Kris yang tidak kunjung mematikan rokoknya, Sehun segera mengambil rokok itu dari bibirnya. Ia melemparkanya ketanah dan menginjaknya dengan sepatu.

"ini rokokmu. Setidaknya jangan merokok di pagi hari. Kau tidak sayang apa jika bajumu harus bau rokok sepanjang hari." Sehun menyerahkan bungkusan rokok tadi ketangan Kris.

"sudahlah Sehunie. Kau kembali saja kekelasmu. Lagipula kami juga tidak akan masuk kelas" Jongin akhirnya berbicara setelah tadi hanya diam mengamati. Ia juga tidak ingin Sehun cari gara-gara dan memancing emosi kedua temannya ini.

"wae? Kenapa kekampus jika tidak masuk kekelas?"

"setidaknya itu lebih berguna daripada diam di rumah" Jongin memang selalu membenci rumahnya. Ia selalu sendiri disana. Setidaknya dikampus ia bisa bertemu teman-temannya. Teman yang juga senasib dengannya. Anak _broken home_ yang membenci rumah seperti Chanyeol dan Kris ini. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa mereka bisa berteman satu sama lain. Walaupun di kampus mereka juga tidak masuk kelas. Bagi jongin kampus lebih baik dari pada tempat sepi dan mewah yang secara teori disebut rumah itu.

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah imut Sehun. "kalian tahu, akan lebih berguna jika kalian masuk kekelas" semuanya kompak menggeleng.

"Oh ayolah, tidak ada salahnya masuk kekelas. Setidaknya kalian mendengar minimal satu kalimat yang diucapkan dosen" bujuk Sehun lagi. Dan jika sudah begini, pasti pertanda buruk. Karena Sehun tidak akan menyerah sebelum berhasil membawa mereka masuk kekelas.

Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan Kris. Tapi mereka menepisnya kasar. Sehun mencoba menarik lengan mereka, namun itu sia-sia karena kekuatan Sehun yang tidak sebanding dengan dua makhluk setinggi tiang itu. Akan tetapi Sehun tidak menyerah, karena bukan Oh Sehun namanya jika tidak keras kepala.

"Jonginie, ayo ajak teman-temanmu kekelas." Sehun bergelayut dilengan Jongin manja. Ia memeluk lengan kiri Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menggoyang-goyangnya sambil memasang aegyo yang selalu sukses bekerja untuk Jongin.

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin justru menatap teman-temannya meminta pertolongan. Matanya memberi kode, meminta saran apa yang harus ia katakan. Sangat tidak mungkin Jongin mengatakan 'tidak' pada tampang imut Sehun dengan aegyo ini. Tetapi Jongin juga malas setengah mati ke kelas yang membosankan itu. Terjebak di ruangan itu selama 100 menit, sama saja seperti neraka jahanam baginya. Benar-benar menggelikan melihat seorang Kim Jongin mati kutu begini.

"hufftt baiklah" Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah melihat tampang memelas seorang Kim Jongin yang sangat langka ia tunjukkan. Bahkan pada musuh yang akan menghabisinya nyawanya pun, Jongin tidak sudi memelas seperti itu.

"tapi Sehun-ah, kau tahu itu percuma saja. Kami tidak akan mendengarkan apa yang dosen sialan itu katakan. Kami juga akan tertidur di kelas. Jadi lebih baik kau saja yang masuk, ne?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat selembut-lembutnya. Tidak pernah ia sudi berbicara seperti itu seumur hidupnya, jika saja bukan gara-gara Jongin yang begitu lemah dihadapan Sehun. Chanyeol lalu memutar tubuh Sehun dan menyuruhnya pergi ke kelas.

"tidak apa. Setidaknya itu menambah daftar hadir kalian yang sering kosong" Sehun berbalik lagi.

Oke mereka bertiga akhirnya menyerah dengan usaha gigih Sehun. Dengan terpaksa mereka berjalan kearah kelas. Sehun menyuruh Chanyeol dan Jongin berjalan didepannya. Kemudian Sehun menarik tangan Kris yang masih belum bergerak sedikitpun.

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan. Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Lihat Jongin mu bisa cemburu" teriak Kris. Sehun tetap menariknya sekalipun ia harus mendapati perlawanan dari Kris.

"kau sekelas denganku, sedangkan Jonginie sekelas dengan Chanyeol. Jadi kau kekelas denganku. Jangan kabur, ne?" Kris menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu ini pertanda buruk untuknya. Setidaknya Chanyeol dan Jongin jauh lebih beruntung. Mereka bisa tidur sekelas dengan bebas. Sedang ia sendiri, bisa dipastikan ocehan Sehun akan menganggu kegiatan tidur dikelasnya.

"aghh, sepertinya kita harus mengganti leader di genk dengan mu. Sifat suka mengatur mu sangat cocok untuk jadi seorang leader" sindir Kris. Jongin tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, Jonginie. Jangan lupa besok kau ada janji denganku" ucap Sehun berpisah dengan Jongin di pintu kelasnya. Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil dan masuk kelas diikuti Chanyeol. Matanya langsung mencari bangku paling belakang.

"Baekhyun-ah, Tao-ya, 2 bangku disebelahmu kosongkan?" Teriak Sehun begitu memasuki kelas. Belum sempat mereka mengangguk, mereka justru di kejutkan saat menyadari siapa namja yang tengah berjalan dibelakang Sehun.

"S-Se-Sehun-ah, k-k-kau bersama.." Tao bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"kenapa ? Apa kalian ada masalah dengan ku?" Ucap Kris galak pada Tao dan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya kaget.

Dengan cepat mereka berdua menggeleng. Takut dengan tatapan tajam dari mata Kris.

"sudahlah, ayo duduk" Sehun duduk tepat di sebelah Baekhyun dan Kris duduk dibangku kosong yang berada di sebelah Sehun.

Kris langsung menundukkan kepalanya kemeja. Mencoba tidur ditengah omelan suara Sehun. Ia mencoba untuk tuli sejenak. Dalam hati ia merutuki Jongin yang terlalu pengecut itu. Bisa-bisa nasib Jongin seperti suami yang takut istri kelak.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Saya lagi mood nulis nih, nggak ada kerjaan dan pengangguran sekali pas liburan ini. Jadi ngepost ff deh,. Rencananya ff ini pendek kok.. How do u think?

Thanks a lot...


	2. Chapter 2

cast : Jongin, Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, dll

Pairing : Kaihun

i warn you, maybe many typos here.. sorry

yaoi. OCC, boy's love

* * *

Hari ini hari yang indah bagi Sehun. Seluruh daftar kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya, telah tersusun rapi di otaknya. Kini Sehun tengah duduk diruang tamu yang sekelilingnya terdapat berbagai jenis furniture yang pasti harganya mahal. Rumah ini adalah rumah Jongin. Sehun sengaja datang kerumah Jongin. Tadi Sehun menelpon, tapi tidak angkat, sms nya juga tidak dibalas. Sehun yakin Jongin belum bangun dari tidurnya atau bisa jadi ia lupa ada janji dengan Sehun hari ini.  
Terdengar suara teriakan dari lantai dua. Sehun yakin itu suara teriakan yang berasal dari kamar Jongin. Tak lama kemudian seorang pembantu Jongin menuruni tangga dengan muka takut.  
"maaf tuan Jongin sepertinya tidak mau bangun. Saya tadi justru dimarahi" lapor pembantu yang tadi Sehun suruh untuk membangunkan Jongin.  
Sehun mengangguk paham. Ia tahu Jongin paling susah untuk dibangunkan. Dalam hati Sehun juga merasa bersalah telah membuat pembantu itu kena amukan Jongin karena permintaanya. "kalau begitu boleh saya kekamarnya?"  
"silakan tuan" pembantu itu mempersilakan Sehun.  
Sehun berjalan menyelusuri tangga yang terlihat mewah ini. Rumah Jongin benar-benar besar. Sayang sepi seperti kuburan.  
Kritt Suara pintu berderit saat Sehun menarik ganggang pintu kamar Jongin. Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar yang terbilang besar ini. Didapati seorang pemuda tengah tertidur pulas dibalik selimut tebalnya. Tidak terganggu dengan suara pintu barusan.  
"Jonginie, ayo bangun" Sehun membangunkan Jongin sambil menggoyang bahunya pelan. Tapi yang didapatkan Sehun justru tangannya ditepis oleh Jongin.  
"hmm" gumam Jongin tidak kelas.  
"Jongin ayo bangun! Lihat sudah pagi" Sehun membuka gorden jendela kamar Jongin hingga cahaya matahari masuk dan menerpa wajah Jongin yang tengah tertidur.  
"aishh. Ini libur, biarkan aku tidur" Jongin menarik selimut dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Sehun menggeleng kepala menatap kelakuan kekasihnya ini. Pantas saja ia dijuluki raja tidur.  
"Jongin-ah, bangun ! Kau lupa hari ini kita ada janji? Libur bukan alasan untuk bermalas-malasan." Sehun menarik selimut Jongin, hingga memperlihatkan tubuh Jongin yang tengah meringkuk dengan celana pendek dan baju tanpa lengan.  
"PERGI!" Teriak Jongin. Mata Sehun membulat kaget saat Jongin meneriakinya. Tapi Sehun tidak akan menyerah. Ia memukul lengan Jongin brutal sambil berteriak tepat di telinganya.  
"aghh" tanpa sadar Jongin melembar bantal asal. Entah kenapa lemparannya itu tepat dimuka Sehun.  
"YAAA! KIM JONGIN" teriak Sehun seakan-akan terdengar sampai keseluruh penjuru rumah mewah Jongin. Mendadak mata Jongin terbuka lebar mendengar teriakan memekikkan telinga itu. Perlahan ia menangkap sosok Sehun yang tengah menutup muka dengan telapak tangan.  
"Se-Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"  
"hiks.. Hiks.. Kau tega sekali melempar ku dengan bantal"  
"a-a-aniyo, mi-mi-mian, aku.." Jongin kesusahan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tiba-tiba panik melihat Sehun yang terisak didepannya.  
"kau tidak menyayangiku lagi. Kau jahat. Aku memang tidak berarti untukmu" Sehun merajuk dengan tatapan yang dibuat benar-benar memilukan.  
"jangan berbicara seperti itu Sehun-ah, aku tidak sengaja. Mianhae" Jongin berjalan kearah Sehun dan memeluknya.  
"bohong, buktinya kau tadi membentakku. Kau juga melemparku dengan bantal" Sehun memberontak di pelukan Jongin. Susah payah Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hingga Sehun berhenti memberontak. "aku tidak tahu Sehunie. Kau tahu sendiri aku susah dibangunkan. Mian, mana yang sakit?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu meneliti wajah Sehun. Membelainya lembut dengan tangannya. Lalu meniup-niupnya seolah-olah semua akan hilang dengan tiupannya.  
Sebenarnya Sehun hanya melebih-lebihkan saja. Siapa juga yang sakit sampai terisak hanya terlempar bantal. Bantal yang Jongin lempar juga hanya berisi busa kapuk. Lain halnya jika berisi batu, pasti Sehun sudah pingsan sekarang. Mungkin Sehun hanya ingin melihat wajah bersalah dari Jongin. Ia selalu suka dengan sikap posesif dan khawatir dari Jongin untuknya.  
"hihihi, geli" Sehun terkikik karena Jongin meniup wajahnya. Memangnya wajahnya sedang terbakar apa?  
"sudah tidak marah lagi kan?"  
Sehun memeluk Jongin sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Jongin. Ia lalu mengadahkan wajahnya kearah Jongin dan mengangguk. Tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Jongin.  
"kau jauh lebih manis jika tersenyum begitu Sehunie" ucap Jongin sambil membelai wajah mulus Sehun.  
"sudah kau mandi sana. Kau bau Jonginie" ucap Sehun setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin.  
"mandi? Memangnya mau kemana?"  
"Jongin! Jangan bilang kau lupa ada janji dengan ku hari ini" Sehun mem-poutkan bibirnya Mati! Jongin benar-benar lupa. Tamat riwayatnya kalau Sehun sampai tahu ia melupakan janjinya. Jongin menelan ludahnya, mencoba mencari jawaban yang pas.  
"a-aniya. Aku ingat kok. Aku cuma pura-pura barusan" Jongin memperlihatkan cengiran bodohnya. Sehun memicingkan matanya, mencoba mencari tahu kebenaran ucapan Jongin barusan.  
"ya sudah , mandi sana. Aku tunggu di bawah oke?" beruntung Sehun tidak mood untuk berdebat panjang sekarang.  
"tunggu" Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung karena tiba-tiba Jongin menahannya. "morning kiss untuk ku mana?" Lanjut Jongin dengan seringai nakal didepan Sehun. "mwo? Aku sudah dibentak, ditimpuk, sekarang kau minta morning kiss? Tidak ada !" Ucap Sehun pura-pura marah. Jongin menekuk mukanya tak suka. Ia juga sudah minta maaf tadi, kenapa Sehun masih membahasnya.  
"aigoo, jangan memasang tampang seperti itu Jongin-ah. Kau terlihat jelek sekali." Ejek Sehun tak peduli dengan muka Jongin yang semakin masam. Entah kemana ia buang tatapan angkuh kebanggaannya itu.  
Sehun berjalan kearah Jongin lalu mencium bibirnya singkat.  
"sudah kan morning kiss mu? Sana mandi."  
"heh? Cuma itu? Mana bisa itu disebut morning kiss"  
"sana MANDI !" Sehun melotot kearah Jongin. Akhirnya Jongin menyerah dan menurut berjalan kearah kamar mandi.  
Tanpa Jongin ketahui, Sehun merasa tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas. Ciuman tadi, walau singkat, cukup membuat wajahnya merona merah. Ini kali pertamanya ia memulai mencium duluan. Biasanya Jonginlah yang lebih dulu menempelkan bibirnya pada Sehun.  
Saat berjalan keluar dari kamar Jongin pun, Sehun masih saja tersenyum seperti orang gila. Ia tersenyum mengingat kelakuan kekasihnya barusan. Sikap Jongin tadi menunjukkan, bahwa Jongin tidaklah seseram yang orang lain pikirkan tentangnya. Jongin sebenarnya lucu dan terkadang bisa beraegyo juga—walaupun sangat aneh melihatnya beraegyo dihadapan Sehun. Sehun yakin, semua sikapnya itu hanya karena selama ini Jongin merasa kesepian dan kurang kasih sayang dari orangtuanya. Dan Sehun bertekat ia tidak akan membiyarkan Jongin sendirian lagi dalam dunianya itu.

.

.

.

"MWO? TAMAN BERMAIN?" Teriakan memecah gendang telinga itu menggema disebuah mobil berwarna silver yang ditumpangi Sehun. Mau tidak mau, ia terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan untuk mengurangi resiko hilangnya kemampuan telinganya dapat menangkap suara lagi. Ia belum mau tuli usia dini gara-gara suara Jongin barusan.  
"Jongin-ah, kau bisa tidak teriak-teriak? Aku masih bisa mendengar dengan normal"  
"kau yakin mau ketaman bermain?" Tidak dihiraukannya oleh Jongin protes Sehun barusan. Ia masih belum yakin apa yang diucapkan Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu. Taman bermain? Itu tempat kedua yang paling Jongin benci setelah rumahnya.  
"heh emm" Sehun mengangguk lucu. Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak, ia tidak akan terjebak aegyo Sehun lagi.  
"shireo" ucap Jongin singkat tanpa memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sehun. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan.  
"heh? Kau ingkar janji. Katanya kemaren kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"  
"tapi kau tidak bilang kita akan taman bermain."  
"memang apa bedanya? Kemaren aku belum memutuskan untuk pergi kemana" Sehun bersikeras. "lagipula selama ini aku tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu. Kenapa kau tidak mau?" Nada suara Sehun semakin melemah di akhir kalimatnya. Entah ia semakin sedih atau tengah menahan tangisnya sekarang. Entahlah, Jongin tidak tahu. Ia masih enggan menatap wajah Sehun.  
Jongin memberanikan diri menoleh kesamping. Didapatinya Sehun tengah memanyunkan bibirnya sebari menatap Jongin penuh harapan. Rasanya Jongin ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke stir kemudi didepannya itu sekarang. Lagi-lagi ia tidak tega dengan wajah memelas Sehun.  
"tapi Sehun-ah. Aku tidak suka tempat itu"  
"waeyo?"  
"ka-karena..." Jongin terdiam sejenak. Bagaimana kalau ia bilang tempat itu kekanak-kanakan. Apa Sehun akan semakin marah? Hey, kenapa ia jadi serba salah begini.  
"karena kau tidak pernah kesana kan? Makanya kau tidak tau betapa menyenangkannya tempat itu" potong Sehun. Jongin terdiam, menatap Sehun lama. Berharap tatapan matanya dapat menjelaskan pada semuanya. Namun itu tentu tidak mungkin karena ia tidak punya kemampuan telepati.  
"ayolah Jonginie. Percayalah, taman bermain tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan kok" Sehun lagi-lagi memohon dengan kedua tangannya ia letakkan didadanya sambil memasang tampang memelas, seolah-olah dunia akan kiamat kalau Jongin tidak mengabulkannya.  
"apa perlu aku bersujud-sujud, memohon di kakimu?" Sehun mulai memikirkan ide ekstrim "hey, apa yang kau lakukan, tidak usah" sergah Jongin begitu Sehun baru mau menyentuh kakinya. Buru-buru ia menegakkan tubuh Sehun kembali.  
"jadi?"  
"jadi..." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya.  
"mau kan?" Dan selamat Oh Sehun kau sudah punya kartu as Jongin dengan aegyomu.  
"baiklah" Sehun terlonjak senang dengan jawaban Jongin. Ia lalu memeluknya dan berselebrasi seperti habis memenangi undian mobil saja.  
"uri Jonginie memang jjang! Kau terbaik Jonginie"  
Jongin menjalankan mobilnya lalu berangkat ketempat yang mereka ingin tuju-ralat, ketempat yang Sehun ingin tuju.  
"Jongin-ah, kau tahu ini pertama kali kita pergi kencan setelah selama setahun berpacaran" oceh Sehun sepanjang perjalanan.  
"bukankah aku sering mengajakmu berkencan sebelum ini?"  
"ya, ya, ya. Kalau pergi kearena balap, nonton pertandingan bola atau menemanimu bolos kuliah itu bisa disebut kencan" Jongin tahu, ia bukan orang romantis. Tapi bukankah berdua saja sudah cukup. Kemanapun bukan masalah jika berdua kan?

.

.

.

Dua pemandangan kontras kini dapat dilihat dari sepasang kekasih yang baru saja memasuki taman bermain yang cukup ramai oleh pengunjung ini. Mengingat sekarang adalah weekend, jadi wajar saja jika kini taman bermain cukup ramai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin melepas penat akibat beraktivitas selama seminggu ini. Pemandangan yang kontras itu bukan hanya karena sepasang kekasih itu adalah dua orang pemuda dengan perbedaan warna kulit yang cukup mencolok. Tapi juga ekspresi wajah mereka.  
Salah satu pemuda yakni dengan kulit seputih susu, tengah memandang taman bermain itu dengan senyum merekah diwajah indahnya. Sedangkan pemuda tan disebelahnya, justru memandang sekitarnya dengan ekspresi dingin dan terlihat bosan.  
"ayolah Jongin. Jangan bad mood begitu, tersenyum sedikit. Bukankah kita kesini ingin senang-senang" Sehun tahu jika sudah diluar begini, Jongin selalu memasang ekspresi dingin dan cueknya. Tapi kali ini, ekspresi Jongin sedikit berbeda. Lebih dingin dari biasanya.  
"tidak kok, ini aku senyum. Hiii" Jongin memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Sehun. Membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "sekarang kau ingin kewahana apa?" Tanya Jongin mengambil inisiatif bertanya.  
"itu" Sehun menunjuk wahana roller coster. "Setelah itu kita naik wahana sebelahnya" lalu Sehun menujuk wahana kora-kora di sebelahnya.  
"kau yakin? Bukannya kau takut ketinggian?"  
"kalau bersama Jonginie tidak ada hal yang perlu kutakutkan lagi. Bukankah kau akan selalu melindungiku?"  
"wah, kau belajar menggombal darimana Sehunie?"  
"entahlah, berpacaran denganmu membuat ku belajar banyak"  
"mwo? Kenapa kesannya aku memberi pengaruh buruk untuk mu?" Jongin menunjukkan wajah pura-pura tidak suka. Sehun terkekeh pelan melihatnya.  
"sudahlah, kajja" ajak Jongin lalu menarik tangan Sehun dan berjalan sambil menggandengnya.

.

.

.

Rumah hantu adalah wahana terakhir yang dicoba oleh Jongin dan Sehun. Saat memasuki rumah hantu tadi, tidak henti-hentinya Sehun berteriak. Tangan menggenggam lengan Jongin kuat. Sedangkan Jongin? Dia sih tidak usah ditanya. Tentu saja tampang datarnya yang selalu ia perlihat. Bahkan tadi Jongin sempat melototi hantu yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan membuat Sehun ketakutan. Ia juga hampir saja memukuli pria dengan kepala tertancap kapak yang tadi muncul hingga membuat Sehun menjerit kaget dan hampir menangis. Sepertinya, Jongin jauh menyeramkan dari hantu-hantu itu.  
Setidaknya Sehun senang sekali. Ia bisa menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan jalan-jalan ketaman bermain bersama Jongin. Yah, walaupun terkadang Jongin merusak semua keseruannya. Seperti dirumah hantu tadi salah satu contohnya. Jongin juga tidak berekspresi banyak saat menaiki wahana kora-kora. Anak itu sepertinya harus mengikuti kelas khusus untuk bisa menunjukkan ekspresinya didepan orang lain.  
"Jongin-ah. Aku beli minuman dulu ya? Capek habis teriak-teriak. Kau mau ikut atau menunggu disini?"  
"aku disini saja, ne?" "baiklah, tunggu kesini. Jangan kemana-mana. Awas kalu aku kembali kau sudah tidak ada" ancam Sehun.  
"baiklah tuan putri. Akan kutunggu, bahkan kalau perlu beratus-ratus tahunpun kutunggu sampai kau kembali" gombal Jongin.  
Sehun berjalan menuju tempat penjual minuman dingin berada. Begitu selesai membayar, ia segera meneguk minumannya karena tenggokannya sudah terasa kering. Tanpa sengaja Sehun menabrak seseorang hingga minuman yang ia beli tadi tumpah kebajunya "ahh, cheosonghamnida. Saya tidak sengaja" Sehun meminta maaf pada orang yang ia tabrak. "biar saya bersihkan baju anda tuan. Ayo ikut saya" Sehun menarik tangan orang tersebut tanpa sempat ia mengucapkan apa-apa. Sehun membawanya ketiolet. Mengambil tissue dan membersihkan bekas minuman yang masih membekas dibajunya.  
"tidak apa. Biar saya bersihkan sendiri" orang itu mengambil tissue dan membersihkan bajunya yang terkena tumpahan minuman Sehun.  
"sekali lagi maaf, saya benar-benar tidak saja" Sehun membungkuk meminta maaf untuk kesekian kalinya.  
"tidak apa kok, ehmm namamu siapa?"  
"Oh Sehun. Atau kau bisa memanggilku Sehun"  
"baiklah Sehun-ssi. Namaku Luhan, lengkapnya Xi Luhan"  
"Xi? Margamu..."  
"aku keturunan cina. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku bisa berbicara bahasa korea dengan lancar kok. Sedari kecil aku sudah tinggal disini"  
Sehun mengangguk paham. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk.  
"yeobeosseo?"  
"Sehunie, neo eodisseo? Kenapa membeli minumannya lama sekali" tanya Jongin diseberang telpon.  
Oh iya, Sehun sampai melupakan Jongin gara-gara kecerobohannya tadi.  
"iya, aku kembali sekarang. Kau tunggu sebentar. Ne?"  
"baiklah. Ppali wa. Aku sampai berlumut menunggumu saking lamanya nih"  
"arasseo, sudah ya" Sehun memutuskan sambungan telponnya. "huh, katanya beratus-ratus tahun akan menungguku. Mana buktinya? Baru beberapa menit saja sudah mengomel" gerutu Sehun begitu mengingat gombalan Jongin tadi.  
"kau bersama seseorang?" Tanya Luhan menghentikan omelan Sehun.  
"iya. Sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu. Ia sudah menunggu lama"  
Luhan mengangguk. "ya sudah, sampai jumpa lagi Sehun-ssi" Luhan melambaikan tangan pada Sehun yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

TBC

belum ada konflik yang berarti... mungkin chapter depan... kaihun moment juga udah saya tambahin... masih berharap pendapat atau kritik dari kalian.. gomawo...


	3. Chapter 3

part 3

.

.

.

Kelas terakhir hari ini berakhir cepat karena dosen yang seharusnya mengajar kelas Sehun tidak bisa datang. Sehun pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Bukan hal baik untuknya karena hal itu justru membuat Sehun terluntang-lanting tak tentu arah akan kemana. Tao dan Baekhyun kebetulan mengambil kelas yang berbeda dengannya. Mungkin jika sebagian orang akan memilih pulang kerumah, tapi tidak untuk Sehun. Rumahnya sepi tak ada orang hari ini. Karena kedua orangtuanya pergi mengunjungi noonanya yang kuliah di Busan University.

Kaki Sehun berhenti didepan kedai bubble tea kesukaannya. Mungkin memang takdirnya, Sehun memilih menghabiskan waktu senggangnya di sini. Setelah memesan bubble tea chocolate kesukaannya, Sehun memilih duduk disebuah meja dilantai 2 dekat jendala. Jalanan kota seoul cukup menarik untuk dilihat sekarang. Walaupun tidak ada yang istimewa, tapi bagi orang yang tengah bosan seperti Sehun, itu bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

_To : My Jongin_

_Kau dimana?_

Sehun menekan tombol send. Sendirian memang membosankan bagi Sehun. Ia harap Jongin sedang tidak sibuk sekarang.

"Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun menoleh kesamping. Didapatinya pemuda kemaren yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak.

"Luhan-ssi?" Orang yang dipanggil Luhan itu mengangguk senang. Ia lega Sehun masih mengingatnya.

"kau sendirian? Boleh aku bergabung?"

"ne, silakan saja"

Luhan mengambil tempat didepan Sehun. "kau suka kesini Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil menyerumput bubble tea pesanannya yang baru saja diantar oleh waitress. "iya, aku suka sekali kesini. Kalau boleh, bisakah kita tidak menggunakan banmal? Dan juga jangan memanggilku seperti itu, sedikit _awkward_ rasanya"

Luhan tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap Sehun serius. "baiklah Sehun-ah. Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu disini"

"mungkin takdir, kau dan aku ditakdirkan untuk bertemu kembali" Sehun tertawa. "oh iya maaf soal waktu"

"tidak apa. Lupakan saja. Kau sepertinya sedang senggang? Tidak hal yang akan kau kerjakan?"

"sebenarnya aku ada kuliah hari ini. Tapi kelas hari ini kosong. Aku juga malas pulang kerumah. Jadilah begini, aku menggembel disini"

Luhan lagi tertawa karena ucapan Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun cukup asik dijadikan teman.

"kau sendiri? Kuliah?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"iya, tapi di china. Aku baru pindah ke korea beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan."

Mereka berdua akhirnya terlibat obrolan panjang. Bercerita tentang banyak hal, mulai dari kesukaan masing-masing, kuliah, dan bubble tea dikedai ini. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah akrab satu sama lain. Seperti sudah berteman sejak lama. Sehun sendiri merasa, ia dan Luhan cukup punya banyak kesamaan.

Sebuah pesan menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun.

"oh Jongin!" Teriak Sehun antusias melihat nama yang tertera dilayar handphonenya. Tatapan Luhan langsung berubah bingung melihat tingkah Sehun barusan.

_From : My Jongin_

_Dirumah. Wae?_

"siapa?" Luhan akhirnya bertanya.

"namjachingu ku"

"oh, kau disuruh pulang?" Sepertinya Luhan sadar ia terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu Sehun.

"aniyo. Jongin hanya membalas pesanku tadi kok"

"hahaha tak usah tidak enak begitu Sehun-ah. Aku juga harus pergi kok. Aku ada urusan lain. Kuharap lain kali bisa bertemu kau lagi Sehun-ah" Luhan tersenyum kecil

"pasti. Kau tahu, wajah kita berdua mirip. Jadi, sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi Luhan-ah."

"iya aku percaya Sehun-ah. Anyyeong"

Sehun menatap punggung Luhan yang berjalan menjauh. Ia senang bisa bertemu Luhan. Melihat Luhan membuat Sehun merasa seperti punya hyung. Mungkin karena wajah mereka berdua yang mirip. Rasanya teori yang mengatakan kalau didunia ini ada 7 orang yang mempunyai wajah yang mirip, bisa Sehun buktikan kebenarannya sekarang.

.

.

.

"ishh kenapa Sehun tidak membalas pesan ku?" Sedari tadi Jongin mengecek handphonenya. Tapi tetap saja sama, tidak ada balasan dari Sehun.

"sudahlah. Bisa saja sekarang dia ada kuliah. Kau tahukan Sehun-mu itu rajin masuk kelas" komentar Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang sedari tadi uring-uringan untuk hal yang tidak jelas menurutnya.

"tapi, tidak biasanya Sehun membalas pesanku?"

"bisa saja ia kehabisan pulsa. Atau handphinenya _low batt_. Lagipula selang waktu kau membalas pesannya tadi cukup lamakan dengan waktu ia mengirimkan pesan padamu?" Ucap Kris dingin. Ia masih terpaku dengan motor sport merahnya. "berhentilah bersikap berlebihan" Kris menatap Jongin bosan. Tujuan ia dan Chanyeol datang kerumah Jongin kan untuk membicarakan mempermak motor barunya yang akan ia gunakan untuk balapan. Bukan mendengarkan curhatan 'rumah tangga' Jongin.

"hey sejak kapan aku bersikap berlebihan? " teriak Jongin tidak terima.

"kau selalu berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut Sehun"

Jongin terdiam. Kris benar, ia memang selalu berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut Sehun. Sehun terlalu berharga untuknya. Mungkin banyak yang bingung, bagaimana bisa berandalan seperti Jongin berpacaran dengan Sehun—yang dapat digolongkan sebagai tipe anak baik-baik dan jarang dari kata masalah. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan Jongin.

"ya, aku akui kalau aku sedikit berlebihan jika menyangkut Sehun. Tapi kalian tahu betulkan, aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku membutuhkannya dalam hidupku. Karena bagiku, ia adalah satu-satunya alasan aku bersemangat hidup. Semangat yang muncul sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengannya" Jongin tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba curhat pada Kris dan Chanyeol. Tapi kini otaknya mulai memutar kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Saat itu Jongin masih duduk di tahun kedua sekolah menengah pertama atau junior high school. Jongin waktu itu tengah duduk disebuah ruangan milik kepala sekolah. Ia memang sengaja secara khusus dipanggil oleh kepala sekolahnya. Tentu saja ia dipanggil bukan karena prestasi yang ia peroleh. Ia justru dipanggil karena kekacauan yang buat. Jongin terlibat perkelahian dengan 2 orang temannya.

Jongin ingat, bahwa 2 orang teman sekelasnya itu yang memancing amarahnya. Hanya masalah sepele sebenarnya. Soal game yang tengah populer dikalangan anak-anak seumurannya waktu itu. Hanya saja, Jongin terlalu sult mengontrol emosinya. Ia tidak terima saat teman-temannya itu mengejeknya cupu, karena belum pernah memainkan game yang sangat populer itu. Jongin memukul salah satu anak itu. Mereka yang tidak terima akhirnya mengeroyok Jongin. Meskipun bagitu, Jongin masih bisa membalas mereka, walaupun wajahnya ikut-ikutan memar gara-gara kena pukul.

"jadi tuan Kim, tidak bisa datang lagi?" Song songsaenim—kepala sekolah Jongin, menghela nafas kasar. Padahal sudah seserius ini, tapi tuan Kim masih saja tidak sempat kesekolah memenuhi panggilannya terkait masalah yang diperbuat Jongin.

"tuan Kim ada rapat mendadak buk. Dia menyuruh saya menggantikannya" lapor tuan Han—tangan kanan kepercayaan tuan Kim. Tuan Han sudah bekerja cukup lama dengan appa Jongin. Ia cukup paham dengan prilaku Jongin, jadi ia tak perlu kaget saat Jongin membuat masalah di sekolah. Walaupun sebenarnya ia kasihan dengan Jongin. Ia tahu betul penyebab Jongin berbuat demikian.

"baiklah, sampaikan surat ini pada tuan Kim. Ini adalah laporan nilai dan segala hal yang selama ini Jongin kerjakan disekolah. Saya harap, Jongin bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik"

"terimakasih buk. Oh iya, tuan Kim menitipkan ini untuk anda" tuan Han menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang Jongin tebak itu pasti berisi uang. Keluarganya tetap saja sama, menganggap uang menyelesaikan segala-galanya.

"maaf tuan, kami tidak menerima –"

"ini hanya bantuan buk. Bantuan untuk sekolah ini. Tuan Kim bilang, ia tahu sekolah ini kekurangan biaya untuk pembangunan gedung baru. Tolong jangan salah paham" walaupun agak tidak enak, Song seongsaenim mengambil amplop itu. Ia berdiri dan mengantar Jongin dan tuan Han kedepan pintu.

"tuan muda, ayo kita pulang" Tuan Han membujuk Jongin yang sedari tadi masih diam didepan mobil yang sudah terparkir menjemputnya. "kita kan mengobati luka anda dulu tuan"

"tidak usah. Untuk apa? Semua juga tidak peduli padaku" teriak Jongin.

"anda salah tuan" Han sendiri tidak yakin akan kebenaran ucapannya. Tapi ini tugasnya. Tidak peduli akan menjadi sasaran amukan Jongin sekalipun, yang jelas Jongin tanggung jawabnya.

"aku tidak mau pulang denganmu, Han ajusshi" Jongin berlari setelah memukul tulang kering Han yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pamannya sendiri. Yang jelas ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Marah pada hidupnya.

"tidak usah, biarkan saja" Han memberi kode pada bodyguard yang sudah bersiap-siap mengejar Jongin.

Jongin berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia berlari tanpa arah. Hingga akhirnya kakinya berhenti disebuah halte yang cukup lengang. Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya disalah satu bangku panjang yang ada disana. Hatinya masih kesal. Jika bisa memilih, ia tidak ingin terlahir dikeluarga yang kelimpahan harta tapi kekurangan kasih sayang.

"kau kenapa?" Sebuah suara yang tidak ia kenal tiba-tiba memasuki gendang telinganya. Jongin menoleh, seorang anak—yang terlihat seumuran dengannya, tengah memandang heran kearahnya.

"itu.. Kenapa?" Ia menunjuk kearah wajah Jongin yang sedikit terluka karena berkelahi tadi.

"menurutmu?" Jongin menjawab dingin. Bukannya diam, anak itu justru menggeser duduknya lebih mendekat kearah Jongin.

"kau terluka" jawab anak itu polos. "mau ku bantu membersihkan lukamu?"

Jongin menatap anak laki-laki yang tengah terlihat khawatir itu dengan tatapan dinginnya. Ia sungguh keras kepala. Jongin tidak mengerti, kenapa ia begitu bersikeras padahal Jongin sudah menunjukkan sikap tak bersahabat padanya. Lagipula, apa untungnya menolong Jongin. Jongin bahkan tak menjanjikan balasan apapun.

"tidak usah, aku tak butuh bantuanmu."

"benarkah? Tapi itu terlihat parah. Pasti sakit seka—"

"aghh. Jangan menyentuhku" teriak Jongin saat anak itu menyentuh wajahnya. "sudah kubilangkan, aku tidak butuh siapapun"

"heh?" Anak itu menatap Jongin bingung. Sedangkan Jongin, ia ikut-ikutan bingung dengan prilaku anak laki-laki berkulit putih didepannya ini. Reaksinya sungguh diluar dugaan Jongin. Harusnya ia marah, membentak Jongin balik atau kalau perlu meninggalkan Jongin karena ia sudah membentaknya. "Tidak mungkin. Semua orang di dunia ini pasti butuh orang lain dalam hidupnya. Karena manusia itu diciptakan untuk hidup berdampingan satu sama lain" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Mungkin ada yang salah dengan otak Jongin saat ini. Tapi yang jelas, ia merasa ia menyukai senyuman anak laki-laki sok tahu ini. Ia merasakan ada ketulusan di balik senyum anak laki-laki yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya ini. Entah kenapa, Jongin merasa ada kehangatan yang ia rasakan.

"kalau kau memang tidak mau ku obati. Ini ambillah" anak itu menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Jongin. "kau bersihkan lukamu dengan sapu tangan ini. Kau bisa pakai air mineralku. Semoga ini bisa membantu."

Jongin terdiam. Tangannya masih tidak mau bergerak mengambil sapu tangan dan air mineral yang diberikan oleh anak laki-laki didepannya ini. Bukannya ia menolak, hanya saja otaknya masih mencerna setiap kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Selama ini Jongin pikir tidak ada lagi namanya cinta, kasih sayang. Semua hanya teori belaka baginya. Kini anak itu seolah membuka mata Jongin. Bolehkah Jongin bilang ia jatuh cinta pada anak ini?

"ambilah. Tidak usah malu" akhirnya ia meletakkan sapu tangan dan air mineral itu ke tangan Jongin.

"terima kasih" padahal kata 'terimakasih' terlalu jarang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Anak inilah yang akhirnya, setelah sekian lama mendapatkan ucap terimakasih dari bibir Jongin.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yang Jongin tahu, ia harus membuat percakapan dengan anak ini.

"aku? Aku menunggu noona. Ahh itu dia, aku pulang dulu"

Hey, itu tidak adil. Jongin baru saja akan membuka percakapan dengannya. Tapi justru ia sudah berniat untuk pergi.

"tunggu, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Sehun imnida, annyeong... Cepat sembuh" Sehun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam di halte bus itu sendirian.

Jongin rasa sejak itulah ia menyukai Sehun. Sejak itu pulalah ia mencari Sehun. Berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Sayangnya, itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Seoul adalah kota yang berpenduduk tidak sedikit. Lagipula tidak ada informasi lain yang Jongin punya selain namanya.

Hingga saat ia memasuki universitas, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pria yang mengaku tertarik padanya.

"annyeonghaseyo, Jongin-ssi. Aku rasa, aku menyukaimu. Mungkin kau tidak kenal aku, jadi kuperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Jongin bahkan belum sempat berkedip namun tiba-tiba Sehun sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Walaupun Jongin tahu wajahnya tampan, tapi tetap saja mengagetkan untuknya, mengingat _image_ buruknya selama ini.

Selama beberapa hari, Sehun sukses membuat Jongin pusing setengah mati. Apalagi saat ia tahu kalau orang nekat yang kemaren menyatakan diri tertarik padanya itu adalah Sehun yang selama ini ia cari. Bagaikan _pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba¸_Sehun datang sendirinya.

Hanya saja, pasti butuh beratus-ratus tahun untuk Jongin mendekati Sehun, sekalipun ia sudah tahu kalau Sehun yang selama ini ia cari sudah berada didepan matanya. Tahu sendiri Jongin tipe orang yang sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bercerita pada Chanyeol atau Kris pun rasanya percuma. Merekakan bukan orang yang ahli dibidang seperti itu.

Hingga akhirnya, Jongin mengikuti ide gila Kris yang memang sudah jengah dengan cerita _galau _Jongin. Kris menyuruh Jongin untuk langsung menembak Sehun. Berhubung ia memang sedang tidak ada ide, dengan bodohnya ia menyetujui ide Kris, walau waktu itu Chanyeol mati-matian menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya.

"Sehun-ssi , aku bicara denganmu" Jongin mencegat Sehun sesaat setelah acara penutupan ospek selesai.

"aku juga mencintaiku. Kau maukan jadi pacarku?" Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah kaget Sehun. Siapa juga yang tidak kaget, saat tiba-tiba pria yang baru satu kali ia ajak ngobrol menyatakan cinta dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Walaupun Sehun bilang ia menyukai Jongin, tapi 'suka' kan jelas berbeda dengan 'cinta'. Tidak mungkin Jongin bilang ia sudah lama menyukai Sehun. Sehun pasti tidak ingat kalau anak kecil bodoh dengan luka diwajah yang dulu ia tolong adalah dirinya.

"aku tahu kau pasti kaget. Pasti kau menganggap ku aneh karena tiba—"

"aku mau kok. Jongin-ah aku mau kok menjadi namjachingu mu" potong Sehun cepat.

"eh ?" Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun langsung menubruk tubuh Jongin dan memeluknya erat. Menyisakan keterkagetan yang luar biasa untuk Jongin. Namun akhirnya tangannya perlahan-lahan terangkat dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

Cerita cinta yang aneh. Tidak seromantis di drama-drama korea yang biasanya sukses membuat penonton iri dengan adegan _so sweet_ yang diperankan para pemainnya. Jongin justru menyatakan cinta pada orang yang baru beberapa kali ia temui. Sehun juga aneh, bisa-bisanya ia menerima orang yang baru berbicara beberapa kali dengannya.

Ya, hubungan mereka memang hubungan teraneh yang pernah ada.

.

.

.

"ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Aku tahu cerita tentang pertemuan romantismu dengan Sehun. Kau bahkan sudah menceritakan berkali-kali pada kami" potong Chanyeol, menganggu nostalgia Jongin.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol datar, seolah-olah berkata '_pura-pura tidak tahu saja kenapa sih?_'. Memang temannya ini tidak seru jika diajak bercerita tentang cinta. Benar-benar orang-orang tipe jomblo akut yang tidak berpengalaman tentang cinta. Apalagi Kris, ia paling malas bercerita tentang hal seperti itu.

"sudahlah. Lupakan masalah cinta. Aku ada info penting untuk kalian berdua" Kris mulai berbicara serius. Chanyeol dan Jongin juga menatapnya serius. Ingin tahu info apa yang akan disampaikan Kris.

"kita kearena balap sekarang. Kata anak buahku, ada orang baru yang membuat rusuh disana."

"siapa?" Potong Jongin.

"entahlah, dia bilang ia juga tidak tahu siapa. Anak buahku juga bilang, orang itu memaksa untuk menantang salah satu dari kita. Dia menyuruh kita bertiga datang"

"huh sombong sekali orang itu. Baiklah, kajja. Akan kubuktikan padanya, siapa yang belagak sok jagoan" Kris segera menuju motor sportnya. Jongin membuka bagasi, mencari mobil kesayangannya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk balapan. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia menuju mobil berwarna silver yang tadi ia gunakan untuk datang kerumah Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan melangkahkan kakinya santai menelusuri sebuah komplek perumahan. Langkah kakinya kini menuju rumah Jongin. Daripada berdiam diri sendirian dirumah, mungkin menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"hai.. Wah kalian sedang berkumpul ya?" Sapa Sehun mendapati Chanyeol dan Kris juga ada dirumah Jongin.

"S-S-Sehun-ah" otomatis Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sehun kaget.

"wae? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti melihat hantu saja"

"karena mukamu lebih menyeramkan dari hantu" ucap Chanyeol tajam. Sehun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sebenarnya sudah biasa juga mendapat ucapan sinis dari Chanyeol atau Kris baginya.

"mau apa kau datang kesini ?" Kris berdiri tepat didepan Sehun dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

_Huh? Gaya arogan itu lagi_. Batin Sehun.

"menemui Jonginie, tapi sepertinya harus kuralat, menemui Jongin dan kalian berdua juga" tunjuk Sehun pada Kris dan Chanyeol.

"_well_, aku terharu jika kau juga merindukanku." Kris membuat wajah pura-pura senang. "Tapi, sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang saja karena kita sedang akan ada urusan" usir Kris.

"huh? Kalian akan pergi? Aku ikut!" Teriak Sehun senang. Tidak mengerti situasi sebenarnya. Bahkan tatapan tidak suka Kris ia abaikan.

"hey-hey.. Kenapa kau _excited_ begitu? Memangnya kau pikir kami akan ke pantai atau pergi berlibur apa? Tidak boleh!"

Sehun mendengus kesal. Sepertinya misinya kali ini cukup susah. Oh iya, bukankah dia masih punya Jongin?

"Jonginie, kenapa aku diusir? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut? Aku ikut ya? Ya? Ya?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin yang berdiri dibelakang tubuh tinggi Kris.

"eh?" Jongin terdiam. Sebenarnya ia juga malas membawa Sehun untuk ikut bersama mereka. Tahu sendiri arena balapan cukup berbahaya. Belum lagi omelan Sehun. Bisa-bisa sepanjang perjalanan kesana ia kena omel Sehun tentang seberapa bahayanya balapan liar. Kemungkinan terburuknya, ia batal datang kesana. Tidak mungkin Jongin tidak datang, dimana letak harga dirinya. Penantangnya itu pasti akan merasa besar kepala dan men-cap Jongin pengecut. Akan tetapi, dilain sisi, ia tidak ingin menolak Sehun. Fakta bahwa Sehun main kerumahnya saja sudah membuatnya senang. Jarang sekali Sehun datang kerumahnya.

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya. Mulai lagi. Sehun sudah pegang kartu mati Jongin apa? "tidak! Kau tidak boleh ikut. Ini urusan laki-laki"

"aku kan laki-laki!" Protes Sehun tidak terima.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Berdebat dengan Sehun tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. "terserah kau saja. Pokoknya tidak boleh"

"Euh... Wae? Kalian harus jelaskan kenapa? Aku janji tidak akan berbuat masalah. Aku ingin ikut. Aku bosan sendirian dirumah, tidak ada kerjaan" Sehun berharap puppy eyesnya bisa meluluhkan hati Kris dan Chanyeol.

Mungkin puppy eyes itu cukup berkerja untuk Jongin. Tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol dan Kris. Walaupun mereka mengakui Sehun terlihat imut jika sudah beraegyo begini, tetap saja mereka tidak selemah Jongin "sekali tidak, tetap tidak! Dan jangan mencoba membujuk Jongin dengan aegyo-mu. Kris, kau tangani tuan puteri ini!" Chanyeol memberi kode pada Kris yang kemudian di ikuti anggukan Kris.

"hey, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Lepaskan!" Teriak Sehun saat tiba-tiba Kris menarik tangannya.

Chanyeol segera menarik Jongin lalu menyuruhnya duduk didepan. Ia lalu berlari kearah kemudi dan menstarter mobilnya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih ditahan oleh Kris. Bahaya jika Sehun mulai merajuk pada Jongin. Anak itukan gampang luluh dengan aegyo Sehun.

"fiuh, beres. Sekarang kau pulang sana! Aku masih ada urusan. Sebaiknya kau belajar saja di rumah. Untuk mencerdaskan bangsa ini. Mau jadi apa bangsa ini jika generasinya sepertiku. Iya kan?" Kris tertawa mengejek. Senang bisa membalas Sehun. Ia berjalan kearah motornya yang masih terparkir rapi di halaman rumah Jongin.

"shireo! Aku ingin ikut" Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghambat jalan motor Kris.

Kris menaikkan alisnya. Ia menyeringai melihat sikap keras kepala Sehun. Mungkin karena sikap keras kepala inilah ia bisa mendapatkan hati Jongin.

"minggir! Kau mau kutabrak?" Teriak Kris sebal.

"shireo. Aku tidak akan menyingkir jika kau tak mengizinkan aku ikut. Atau minimal katakan kemana kalian akan pergi" Sehun melipat tangan didada.

"cih, kau pikir aku tidak berani menabrakmu apa? Memangnya apa resiko terbesar yang akan kuterima? Dihajar Jongin? Tidak masalah untukku. Sedangkan kau, resiko terbesarmu untukmu paling juga cuma mati"

"bodoh! Resiko terbesar yang kau terima kalau aku mati, ya masuk penjara. Atau mungkin bisa juga ikut-ikutan mati karena dihajar oleh Jongin"

"wah, kau mulai membanggakan Jongin pada ku rupanya."

Sehun mendengus kesal. Hati Kris itu terbuat dari apa sih? Susah sekali diluluhkan.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku berbuat nekat, tuan Oh-Se-Hun"

Kris meng-gas motornya hingga menimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Sehun terpaksa menutup telinganya karena bunyi berisik dari motor Kris. Namun ia masih belum mau beranjak dari tempat ia berada. Tiba-tiba Kris menjalankan motornya kearah Sehun. Mata Sehun membulat kaget. Kris benar-benar tidak segila itu kan sampai nekat menabrak Sehun.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun menutup matanya pasrah saat Kris tak kunjung menghentikan motornya. Resiko luka-luka atau patah tulang akan ia pikirkan nanti.

"annyeong, Sehunie" bisik Kris saat melewatinya. Ternyata ia berbelok melihat celah sebelah kiri tubuh Sehun yang cukup lebar untuk dilewati motornya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terbengong tidak percaya.

"_what?_ Mereka benar-benar meninggalkanku?" Ucap Sehun masih tidak percaya. "menyebalkan. Aku kan hanya bosan dirumah sendirian."

.

.

.

TBC

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf, entah kenapa kemaren spasinya berantakan. Padahal saya sudah mengetik di ms. Word seperti biasanya. Maaf jika kalian kurang nyaman. Semoga chap. Ini spasinya nggak berantakan. Mianhae, huhu... #nangis

Makasih buat **Mr. Jongin albino** atas koreksinya. Makasih juga ralatnya. terimakasih masih mau baca...

teman-teman yang lain juga... terimakasih.. maaf tidak bisa saya sebut satu-satu.

Jika cerita ff ini pasaran, saya minta maaf. Meskipun begitu, ini murni ide dari otak saya. maaf jika masih kurang berkenan untuk kalian. Otak saya Cuma bisa memikirkan ide seperti ini. harap dimaklumi.


	4. Chapter 4

part 4

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja?" Tanya Jongin sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang. Walaupun rumahnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"kau tenang saja. Kau tahu sendiri Sehun bagaimanakan? Bisa-bisa habis 5 jam kita kena ceramah kalau ia tahu kita ke arena balap liar lagi. Kau juga tidak ingin jika tidak datang kesana kan?" Chanyeol tahu sekali sifat Jongin yang tidak suka diremehkan orang lain.

"kalau dia marah bagaimana? Sehun jarang sekali datang bermain kerumahku. Paling juga datang kalau benar-benar perlu."

Chanyeol melirik Jongin malas. Agak kasihan juga sih sebenarnya. Mau sampai kapan ia terperdaya aegyo Sehun begini. "lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau mau kita kembali kesana?"

Jongin menggeleng. Ia juga tidak mau kembali, karena ia tahu pasti konsekuensinya.

"sudahlah. Masalah Sehun jangan dipikirkan. Kalau dia marah, kau tinggal bujuk saja dia. Sehun gampang luluh kok, apalagi jika dibujuk dengan bubble tea" Chanyeol terkadang pintar juga. Sehun memang gampang _disuap _dengan bubble tea. Tidak masalah juga bagi Jongin jika harus membelikan bubble tae selama sebulanpun. Uang bukan perkara untuk Jongin. Kenapa Jongin merasa seperti keluarganya yang berpikir uang bisa menyelesaikan segala sesuatu? Ani.. Jongin tidak ingin bergantung pada uang. Tapi pada bubble tea, jika menyangkut masalah Sehun. Uang dan bubble tea itu berbeda.

.

.

.

Sehun memandangi jalanan yang lengang. Satu-satunya pemandangan yang dapat ia lihat adalah motor merah Kris yang mulai menjauh.

"kenapa mereka tidak mengizinkanku ikut? Jangan-jangan mereka berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh lagi. Oh, aku harus mengikutinya" gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba sebuah taksi melintas didepan Sehun. Sehun langsung memberhentikan dan menaikinya. Mungkin saja tuhan berbaik hati dan mengirimkan supir taksi untuk melintas didepannya. Apapun itu, Sehun tidak peduli. Yang jelas ia harus mengejar motor Kris sekarang.

"pak, cepat ikuti motor merah didepan" perintah Sehun segera sebelum kehilangan jejak motor Kris.

"baiklah, tidak masalah kalau saya ngebut tuan?"

"terserah, asal jangan sampai kehilangan jejak" ucap Sehun tidak peduli.

Sedetik setelah itu, supir taksi langsung melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan yang terbilang cukup tinggi. Sehun dapat mendengar supir taksi itu berteiak kesenangan. Sepertinya supir taksi ini punya hasrat terpendam untuk menjadi pembalap. Ia seperti sangat bahagia akhirnya mendapat penumpang seperti Sehun. Setidaknya ia tak perlu mematuhi peraturan perusahaannya yang melarang supir taksi untuk ngebut jika membawa penumpang.

Akhirnya taksi yang ditumpangi Sehun sudah berada beberapa meter di belakang motor merah milik Kris. Sepertinya Kris cukup bodoh sehingga tidak tahu kalau ia tengah diikuti. Tidak masalah, karena justru menguntungkan bagi Sehun.

Sampai disebuah persimpangan, taksi yang Sehun tumpangi kehilangan jejak Kris.

"maaf tuan, kita kehilangan jejak. Motor tadi menghilang" lapor supir taksi tadi. Ia masih menjalankan mobilnya pelan. Entah kemana motor Kris tadi. Padahal sekarang hanya jalan lurus tanpa persimpangan. Tapi motor Kris justru seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

"apa bapak yakin tadi berbelok kesini?"

"iya, saya yakin tadi terakhir belok kanan tuan" sebenarnya Sehun juga melihat motor Kris belok kanan tadi. Ya sudahlah, toh ini juga Cuma jalan lurus. Kris pasti didepan, karena sekitar jalan ini cuma semak belukar, mana mungkin ia bersembunyi atau berjalan kesana.

"eh, tuan sepertinya jalan ini ditutup" Sehun menatap lurus kedepan. Tampak 2 orang pria tengah berdiri menjaga jalan. Selain itu mereka juga meletakkan beberapa kaleng besar untuk menghalangi jalan masuk.

"ya sudah saya turun disini saja" setelah membayar ongkos taksi, Sehun berjalan mendekati 2 orang pria yang menjaga jalan itu.

"kau mau apa? Jalan ini ditutup. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja" hardik salah satu dari mereka. Sedangkan pria yang berkumis disebelahnya menatap Sehun lamat-lamat.

"memangnya kenapa ditutup?"

"disini akan diadakan balapan. Yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk" balapan? Jadi Sehun mengerti sekarang. Trio berandal itu pasti berniat ikut balapan ini. Pantas saja ia tidak diizinkan ikut. Sehun mulai curiga, pasti ada hal lain yang tidak dikatakan padanya.

"aku mau masuk. Aku ingin mencari seseorang"

"siapa namamu?"

"Oh Sehun"

Pria berkumis yang tadi diam itu menggeleng.

"namamu tidak ada di daftar. Jadi sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum aku menggunakan kekerasan."

Cih, sok berkuasa sekali orang-orang ini. Sehun jadi bingung, sejak kapan jalanan ini ditutup kalau ada balapan liar. Toh, jalan ini bukan milik mereka. Pasti ada seseorang yang penting, yang datang malam ini. Apa bos mereka? Wah kalau begitu Jongin pasti dalam masalah. Sehun tidak bisa berdiam diri disini. Namun ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melewati 2 penjaga ini. Tidak mungkin pula pakai aegyo kan?

"ayolah ajusshi. Aku mohon. Aku ingin masuk ada orang yang harus kutemui didalam sana." Pria tetap saja menggeleng. Hell, haruskah Sehun memakai kekerasan? Tapi ia ragu kekerasan seperti apa yang akan ia pakai. Karena apapun bentuk kekerasan yang ia gunakan, tidak akan membuat 2 pria ini gentar.

Katakanlah Sehun tidak waras saat ini, karena ia nekat menembus pagar yang dibuat oleh 2 laki-laki ini. Tangan Sehun ditahan oleh kedua pria itu. Sehun membrontak, menggunakan semua kekuatannya. Ia menggigit salah satu tangan mereka. Pria berkumis itu berteriak kesakitan.

"kurang ajar" ia memegang tangannya yang memerah bekas gigitan Sehun

Kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk masuk. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, pria satunya lagi menampar pipi Sehun keras.

PLAKKK

Sehun terdorong kebelakang sampai terjatuh. Pipinya sakit sekali. Kedua penjaga itu menatapnya kesal.

Terdengar deru mesin dari belakang. Entah kendaraan siapa. Sehun tidak melihatnya karena posisi punggungnya membelakangi kendaraan itu. Kendaraan itu berhenti dibelakangnya. Cahaya lampu kendaraan itu menyinari Sehun yang tengah tersungkur dijalan sambil memegang tangan dan pipinya yang memerah.

"pilihlah lawan yang sebanding denganmu" suara familiar itu bergerak kearah Sehun. Sehun tahu itu suara Jongin. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati mengikuti Jongin. Pasti Chanyeol dan Kris.

"cihh kalian bertiga mau mengeroyoki kami? Siapa yang sebenarnya pengecut disini?" Salah satu dari mereka memandang sinis. Sehun berdiri menatap Jongin yang tengah menatap kedua penjaga ini dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"mengeroyok? Bahkan hanya tangan kananku saja sudah lebih dari cukup BRENGSEK"

Brukk

Jongin dengan cepat bergerak maju memukul rahang mereka. Salah satu mereka meringis. Memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah. Mereka membalas memukuli Jongin, dengan gesit Jongin menghindar.

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat. Yang Sehun tahu Jongin berkelahi dengan 2 orang pria itu. Ia bahkan benar-benar hanya menggunakan satu tangan kanannya saja. Harus Sehun akui, Jongin memang ahli dibidang ini.

"ini pertama kali dan terakhirnya kalinya aku ingat pada kalian. Jangan pernah menyakitinya. Atau kubuat kau tidak bisa menghirup udara lagi besok harinya" mereka mengangguk. Sial memang, bukankah mereka hanya menjalankan tugas?

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun menjauh. Menuju kearah Kris dan Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri santai didekat mobilnya. Seolah-olah kejadian tadi bukanlah masalah besar. Memang bukan masalah besar bagi mereka. _It's no big deal._

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun perlahan. Harus Sehun akui, ia suka perhatian Jongin saat ini.

"tidak usah sok peduli" Sehun menampik tangan Jongin. Pura-pura marah. "kau bahkan meninggalkan ku tadi" melanjutkan memasang muka cemberut.

Beruntung tadi Jongin datang disaat yang tepat. Ia tidak tahu apa jadinya jika ia terlambat.

Mungkin Jongin harus berterima kasih pada Kris kali ini. Setelah meninggalkan rumah Jongin, Kris merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Ia tidak sebodoh yang Sehun kira. Kris memberitahu Chanyeol untuk menunggunya dan menjebak orang yang tengah mengikutinya itu. Saat sampai dikawasan arena balap, Kris berbelok kearah sebuah semak yang memang merupakan jalan pintas. Ia sudah hafal kawasan ini. Jadi wajar ia tahu ada jalan di balik semak belukar sepanjang jalan raya.

Saat Kris bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin, ia berniat untuk memergoki si penguntit yang yang mengikutinya daritadi. Orang yang tak lain adalah Sehun.

"mianhae. Kau tahu tempat ini berbahaya. Lihat, tadi saja kau ditampar kedua orang itu. Apa jadinya kalau kau masuk ke dalam sana. Berbahaya sekali"

Sehun masih menatap Jongin sebal. Ia sebenarnya setuju dengan ucapan Jongin barusan. Tapi ia masih kesal karena Jongin meninggalkannya. Membuat dia terpaksa mengikuti Kris dan berakhir di tampar oleh kedua pria penjaga pintu masuk itu. Secara tidak langsung Jongin ikut bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini.

"mianhae Sehunie. Aku janji akan membelikan apapun yang kau minta. Asal kau jangan marah lagi."

"bubble tea?"

Sepertinya Jongin berhasil membujuk Sehun untuk tidak mendiamkannya lagi.

"baiklah bubble tea. Akan kubelikan kau bubble tea. Kalau perlu habis ini aku akan mengantarmu membeli bubble tea" seperti perkiraan Jongin, bubble tea adalah obat yang ampuh untuk membujuk Sehun.

"kau harus mentraktir ku bubble tea selama sebuan penuh. 3 kali sehari. Pagi, siang, dan malam" Sehun mengajukan syarat.

"cih.. Sudah seperti minum obat saja 3 kali sehari" celetuk Kris yang tadi menonton drama perdebatan antara Sehun dan Jongin.

"hati-hati, kau bisa mati gara-gara keracunan bubble tea" Chanyeol ikut menambahkan.

Sehun menatap tajam kearah Kris dan Chanyeol yang tengah tertawa mengejek. Kalau bisa ingin menelan dua makhluk ini hidup-hidup.

Dengan tatapan matanya, Jongin meminta mereka berdua diam. Tidak mau _mood_ Sehun semakin buruk.

"Apapun itu akan kulakukan" Jongin menyetujui. "baiklah kuantar kau pulang ya?"

Sehun mengangguk setuju. Jongin meminjam motor Kris. Menyuruh Kris dan Chanyeol duluan masuk. Meladeni orang yang menantang mereka. Setidaknya mereka datang. Walau tanpa Jongin.

"Jonginie, kenapa kau bisa ada disini. Bukankah tadi kau sudah duluan pergi dengan Chanyeol" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya. Ada yang mengganjal dibenaknya. Seingatnya tadi Jongin sudah meninggalkannya bersama Chanyeol. Kenapa Sehun lebih dulu sampai?

"hmm... Karena akau kan superman mu. Jadi saat kau dalam bahaya aku akan segera datang" Jongin menggombal. Malas menjelaskan secara panjang lebar ke Sehun kalau ini semua awalnya rencana Kris.

"aku serius" Sehun mengabaikan gombalan Jongin

"aku juga. Dengar! Aku ini superhero mu. Jika kau dalam bahaya dan terdesak, panggil saja namaku 3 kali. Maka aku akan datang menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang aku cintai"

"heh? Kau ini super hero apa hantu sih? Seperti hantu saja jika dipanggil 3x langsung muncul" ucap Sehun polos. Sukses membuat Jongin gondok setengah mati.

"hummph" Kris dan Chanyeol mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat wajah Jongin yang seperti menahan emosi didepan Sehun. Gombalan Kim Jongin gagal total.

"sudahlah, ayo pulang Sehun-ah. Aku akan mengantarmu. Kris kau pergi dengan mobil Chanyeol kearena balap. Tangani semua sampai beres" Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kris mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

"ehmm.. Jongin-ah. Tidak bisakah menghentikan kegiatan gilamu itu?" Sehun turun dari motor Jongin—ralat motor Chanyeol yang dipinjam Jongin. Ia kini berdiri didepan rumahnya. Ditangannya memegang segelas bubble tea. Sesuai janji Jongin tadi, ia membelikan Sehun bubble tea mulai hari ini.

"maksudmu?" Jongin berpura-pura sok tidak tahu maksud Sehun.

"aishh... Kenapa kau tidak paham sih? Maksudku cobalah mengurangi semua kegiatan gilamu. Harusnya kau mulai hidup lebih baik"

"aku tidak mau. Aku masih nyaman hidup seperti ini Sehun-ah" tangan Jongin bergerak mengelus pipi Sehun. Menatap mata Sehun lembut.

"tapi mau sampai kapan kau hidup seperti ini terus. Tidak teratur. Semua orang bahkan menganggap mu—"

"aku tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan" potong Jongin cepat.

Sehun menghela nafas. Maksudnya bukan seperti ini. Ia ingin Jongin mulai berubah. Ia sudah dewasa. Tak perlu bersikap seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk pada orang tuanya. Sehun tahu itu susah bagi Jongin. Tapi ini untuk kebaikan Jongin juga.

"kau kenapa? Kau tidak mau lagi berpacaran dengan orang sepertiku?"

"ani... Bukan itu maksudku" lagi-lagi Sehun terdiam. Jongin sensitif jika disinggung masalah hidupnya.

"lalu?"

"aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya saja aku pikir sudah saatnya kau memikir hidupmu sendiri"

"sudahlah. Bahas ini lain kali" Jongin membuang muka. Sehun tahu maksud ucapan Jongin barusan. Artinya _jangan pernah membahas ini._

"kau terlihat lelah. Sudah istirahat sana" pamit Jongin.

Sehun menahan lengan kiri Jongin. Membuat Jongin menatapnya bingung. "kau marah ya?"

Jongin menggeleng. Tidak bohong. Ia tidak bisa marah pada Sehun. Bahkan belum pernah marah pada Sehun sebelumnya. Hanya saja ia jadi sedikit _bad mood._

"kenapa tidak mau berbicara denganku?"

"aku tidak marah Sehun-ah. Puas?" Jongin menekankan intonasinya pada kata 'puas'.

"tuh kan kau marah?"

Ucapan Sehun berhenti tak kala bibirnya dicium oleh Jongin. Membuat Sehun otomatis memejamkan matanya. Jongin dengan telaten mengisap bibir atas dan bawah Sehun bergantian. Mengecap manis bibirnya Sehun yang melebihi manisnya semua permen yang ada didunia ini.

"aku tidak marah Sehun-ah. Sudah istirahat sana. Dan tetaplah terlihat cantik sampai besok harinya." Sehun mendecih saat Jongin menyebutnya cantik. Sebenarnya ia sudah sering protes saat Jongin menyebutnya cantik. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jongin tetap memanggilnya cantik sekalipun berkali-kali ia protes.

"heii... Memangnya aku penyihir apa? Tiba-tiba bisa berubah menjadi nenek tua yang keriput esok harinya"

"Kris bilang kalau kau seperti nenek-nenek jika sudah mengomel Sehun-ah" kelakar Jongin.

"mwo? Dia bilang begitu?" Lagi-lagi tawa Jongin meledak melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"hahaha... Sudahlah _good night baby_. Mimpikan aku ya?" Jongin berpamitan pada Sehun sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu memudar saat ia melihat Sehun sudah masuk kerumahnya. Pikirannya mulai melayang jauh pada ucapan Sehun barusan. Sesuatu tiba-tiba mengganjal hatinya. Entah apa sebabnya Sehun tiba-tiba menyinggung masalah itu. Apa yang salah dengan hidupnya? Apa Sehun malu punya namjachingu sepertinya? Dan yang paling penting apakah hidupnya semengerikan itu bagiku Sehun? Atau memang hanya ia saja yang berlebihan. Entahlah, Jongin terlalu malas berpikir keras saat ini.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja sampai di arena balap. Terlambat 1 jam. Ia yakin kalau balapan sudah selesai. Ia tidak peduli tentang itu. Bahkan Jongin tidak penasaran siapa yang sudah menantangnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya menenangkan diri. Jangan salah paham, Jongin tidak galau. Hanya ingin ketenangan saja. Cuma tempat ini yang membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik. Walaupun kenyataannya tempat ini sangat berisik. Definisi _tenang_ dalam kamus seorang Kim Jongin jauh berbeda dari kebanyakan orang lainnya.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin singkat pada Chanyeol dan Kris.

"kalah" jawab Chanyeol lemas.

Jongin menatap bingung. Bukan masalah kalah yang menjadi pikirannya. Ia dan temannya sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan kalah dan manang. Balapan hanya hobi. Karena mereka bukanlah orang dengan obsesi tinggi untuk menjadi raja balapan liar di arena ini. Kecuali Kris. Mungkin anak itu sedikit terobsesi dengan hal seperti itu. Hanya sedikit. Kalah hanya masalah sedikit gengsi. Siapa juga yang tidak pernah kalah kan? Tapi jika ada yang menantang, itu lain soal. Pantang untuk jongin mundur atau menolak.

"dia kembali" kini Kris yang angkat bicara.

"nugu?"

Belum sempat pertanyaan Jongin terjawab. Terdengar suara deru mesin mobil dari belakang. Pemiliknya keluar sebelum ketiganya sempat menoleh kebelakang.

"wah, kau terlambat Jongin-ah. Tidak seru. Kau merusak keseruannya"

"kau?" Jongin kenal siapa yang tengah berdiri didepannya sekarang.

"kenapa? Terakhir kali aku ingat, kau tidak pernah suka kejutan Jongin-ah. Kurasa itu masih belum berubah sampai sekarang. Tidak adakah pesta penyambutanku dari kalian bertiga?" ia mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut dari Jongin. Menatap ketiga orang itu bergantian. Menikmati suasana yang ia buat sendiri.

"jadi yang menantangmu adalah... Luhan?" Entah pertanyaan untuk siapa. Yang jelas Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

"dia berubah... Jauh berubah banyak Jongin-ah" lanjut Chanyeol.

Jongin tidak akan pernah lupa sosok yang berdiri depannya ini. Ia bahkan kenal dekat dengan Luhan. Dulu, ia punya hubungan dengan Luhan. Ia tahu Luhan. Bukan hubungan seperti yang kalian kira. Saat terakhir dulu, Jongin kenal Luhan. Saat ia masih di bangku sekolah menengah atas

.

.

.

_"sudahlah Lu, kau harus belajar merelakannya pergi" Jongin menyentuh punggung pemuda itu. Sedangkah si pemuda yang ia panggil Lu itu tidak begerak sama sekali. Masih di posisi awalnya. Memandang sebuah foto dengan wajah sendu._

_"kau tidak akan pernah mengerti" jawabnya pelan. Mengalahkan pelannya desir angin di sekitar._

_"aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah mengerti. Tapi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" ucapan Jongin barusan sukses membuat si pemuda itu berbalik menatap Jongin dengan kilatan marah._

_"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Sepertimu yang tidak merasa berdosa sama sekali? Orang seperti mu tidak pernah mengerti rasanya cinta." Teriaknya tanpa sadar menjatuhkan butiran bening dari matanya._

_Hening. Jongin tidak menjawab. Bahkan membela diri. Ia memandang pemuda itu dalam diam. Tidak tahu berbuat apa._

_"terserah kalau kau mau menyalahkanku. Tapi semua sudah terjadi tidak bisa diulangi lagi. Berhentilah meratapinya. Semua akan sia-sia" setelah cukup lama diam, Jongin mulai berbicara lagi._

_Si pemuda itu menatap Jongin marah. "mudah sekali kau mengatakan hal seperti. Kau tidak pernah merasakan hancur karena cinta kan? Cih, lihat dirimu. Tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Mudah untuk mengatakan semua itu. Kau pikir kau apa? Malaikat? DIA PERGI KARENAMU!"_

_"untuk apa menghancur diri sendiri karena hal bodoh seperti itu. itu takdir. Takdir yang membuat ia pergi. Kau mau aku melakukan apa? bukan salahku jika dia pergi" Jongin ikut-ikutan emosi._

_"ternyata aku salah. Orang lain benar tentangmu. Kau memang brengsek. Aku tahu, mungkin sebaiknya aku harus pergi dari hidup brengsekmu."_

_Jongin terbelalak kaget. Bukan itu maksudnya. Tapi pantang juga baginya menunjukkan ekspresi salahnya dihadapan pemuda ini. Ia terlanjur emosi. Gengsi._

_"aku ingin kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya sakit kehilangan bahkan sebelum kau memiliki. Jika suatu saat nanti, kau menemukan bagian hatimu, akan kuambil ia darimu. Akan kutarik ia menjauh. Agar kau merasakan rasanya perih saat dia menghilang dari hidupmu."_

_Jongin tersenyum singkat. Tidak pernah menganggap ucapan pemuda ini serius. Bukannya ia meremehkannya. Hanya saja ucapan itu terdengar terlalu kejam untuk keluar dari mulut pemuda ini. Ia bukanlah tipe orang seperti itu. Ia tipe pemuda yang lembut. _

_Hingga pada akhirnya, keesokan hari ia mendapati pemuda itu pindah mengikuti keluarganya ke china. Baru sadar kalau ia salah akan prediksinya sendiri. Kemaren pemuda itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Ucapannya akan pergi dari hidup Jongin. Atau mungkin juga sungguh-sungguh akan menghancurkan hidup Jongin._

_Kesedihan yang Jongin rasakan bukan karena pemuda itu akan menghancurkan hidupnya. Hidupnya sudah lama hancur. Ia sedih karena seseorang yang ia anggap berarti dalam hidupnya justru membencinya. Salah paham dengannya. Jongin tidak ingin membenci pemuda itu. Ia adalah sedikit orang yang Jongin anggap penting dalam hidupnya. Salah satu dari segelintir orang yang selama ini sedikit mewarnai gelapnya kehidupan yang ia rasakan bertahun-tahun._

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

.

.

.

Dilihat sekilas, wajah Sehun dan Luhan itu mirip. Jika ada yang bertanya apakah mereka kakak adik, tentu saja bukan. Apalagi kembar. Mereka juga memiliki sifat yang hampir sama. Penyuka bubble tea. Namun bagi Jongin, ada satu hal lagi yang menjadi persamaan untuk keduanya. Sama-sama pernah hidup dalam kenangan Jongin. Sama-sama pernah masuk kedalam hidup seorang Kim Jongin yang tidak semua orang dapat memahaminya. Meskipun dalam konteks yang sedikit berbeda.

Saat itu semester genap pada tahun pertama di sekolah menengah atas. Hari dimana sesuatu hal penting telah terjadi. Sebenarnya hari itu bukan hari ulang tahun Jongin—menurutnya ulang tahun juga bukanlah hari yang penting. Tapi saat itu, hari dimana pertama kalinya Luhan bertemu dengan Jongin.

"kau anak baru kan? Cepat berikan uangmu pada kami jika ingin aman disekolah ini." dua orang sunbae kelas 3 mencegat Luhan yang waktu itu masih kebingungan mencari ruang guru. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah mencoba tidak memperdulikannya, tapi mereka justru menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau tuli, hah?" Hardik salah satunya lagi. Luhan bukanlah tipe pria yang bisa berkelahi. Tentu saja gertakan tadi membuat nyalinya menciut.

Jongin yang waktu itu kebetulan lewat melihat kejadian itu. Awalnya ia masa bodoh dengan adegan bullying yang dilakukan seniornya. Tapi yang membuat ia tertarik untuk terlibat adalah wajah pria yang tengah dibully itu mirip seseorang yang selama ini ia cari.

"kenapa kau meminta uang padanya? Jika kau perlu uang katakan saja pada ku. Berapa? Kalian mau berapa?" Ucap Jongin angkuh. Kedua tangannya bahkan masih masuk kedalam saku celana.

Kedua sunbaenya mendecih pelan. Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Jongin biang masalah disini. Berkali-kali membuat masalah. Kalau bukan karena kekayaan orangtuanya, ia sudah didepak bahkan sebulan setelah tahun ajaran baru. Membuat urusan dengan Jongin adalah hal yang paling dihindari.

"kenapa kalian diam? Kalian butuh berapa? Aku bisa berikan berapapun. Termasuk menyumpal mulut dan hidung kalian agar berhenti bernafaspun bisa kulakukan."

Mereka beranjak dari tempat itu. Memandang Luhan sinis, lalu pergi. Saat dari dekat begini, Jongin bisa melihat wajah Luhan dengan jelas. Setelah sekian detik ia habiskan untuk memandangi wajah Luhan, ia sadar kalau ia bukanlah orang yang selama ini ia cari. Mereka hanya kebetulan mirip.

"terima kasih kau sudah menolongku" ucap Luhan berterimakasih. Jongin memandangi pemuda itu datar. Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun ia melewati Luhan yang terdiam mematung karena sikapnya. Ia kembali bertransformasi menjadi Jongin yang dingin.

Jongin ke kelas. Duduk di bangku paling belakang. Kris dan Chanyeol yang sudah datang hanya melirik Jongin sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Mereka tengah memandang majalah otomotif. Berencana mempermak mobil Chanyeol. Hanya itu obrolan mereka. Jongin menunduk. Ingin memejamkan mata sejenak. Sebenarnya ia menyuruh Kris dan Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi duduk didepannya, agar guru-guru tidak melihatnya jika ia sedang tertidur. Bukan masalah ia takut dimarahi, tapi ia tidak suka jika ia dibangunkan saat sedang tertidur.

Bel berbunyi. Murid-murid kembali melakukan aktivitas membosankan—menurut Jongin, seperti biasanya. Choi seonsaengnim—guru bahasa mereka, masuk kekelas. Ia membawa seorang murid baru yang tak lain adalah Luhan. Setelah memperkenalkan diri choi-seonsaengnim menyuruh Luhan memilih tempat duduknya.

"saem, aku ingin duduk disana." Luhan menunjuk kearah bangku disebelah Jongin yang memang sengaja dibiarkan kosong.

"kau yakin?" Choi-saem berusaha memastikan.

"ne"

"baiklah. Jika kau tidak betah. Katakan saja padaku"

Luhan berjalan kearah bangku tempat Jongin berada. Jongin yang tengah duduk, menatap cuek seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

"perkenalkan namaku Luhan. Kau Jongin kan?" Jongin diam. Lagi-lagi menatap Luhan tanpa ekspresi lalu kembali membuang muka keluar jendela.

Setelah pelajaran selesai dan bel istirahat berbunyi, seluruh murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Kelas yang penuh orang tadi perlahan mulai sepi.

"Jongin-ssi. Kau tidak keluar?"

Jongin diam. Masih tiduran dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal menopang kepala.

"jangan mengganggunya. Kau pergi saja" Chanyeol menatap tajam.

"Bolehkah aku berteman kalian?" Sontak Kris dan Chanyeol menoleh kaget.

"sepertinya kau salah memilih teman. Kami bukan orang baik"

"tidak, Jongin-ssi tadi menolongku saat di bully oleh sunbae dari kelas tiga. Aku tahu ia baik." Kris memandangi Jongin seolah meminta penjelasan. Tapi Jongin masih saja sama, tidak mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali.

"mungkin kau sedang beruntung. Suasana hati Jongin sedang baik waktu itu. Kau tidak tahu siapa Jongin"

"aku tahu. Aku tahu dari gosip-gosip para siswa saat ia menolongku. Mereka berbisik tentang Jongin, si-pembuat onar yang entah karena angin apa tiba-tiba berbuat baik padaku. Dan aku juga tahu, kalian pasti satu-satunya teman Jongin disini. Aku hanya ingin menjadi salah satu temannya."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Luhan tajam. "kau tidak tahu bahaya seperti apa yang akan kau hadapi jika tetap memaksa berteman dengan ku, Luhan-ssi"

Seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam dari Jongin, Luhan tersenyum. "kalau begitu apa kau mau berteman denganku?"

Seperti de javu, Jongin terdiam. Cukup lama. Ia teringat dengan seseorang yang dulu sangat ingin ia temui. Orang yang tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Diam berarti iya kan? Aku tahu kau sebenarnya sangat ingin punya teman. Semua orang di dunia ini pasti butuh orang lain dalam hidupnya. Karena manusia itu diciptakan untuk hidup berdampingan satu sama lain"

**_Semua orang di dunia ini pasti butuh orang lain dalam hidupnya. Karena manusia itu diciptakan untuk hidup berdampingan satu sama lain. _**

Benar, Jongin teringat akan kata-kata seseorang laki-laki sok tahu yang sukses membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Pria milky skin yang menolongnya bernama Sehun.

"terserah kau saja" lanjut Jongin bersikap dingin lagi.

Sejak saat itu, Luhan berteman dengan Jongin, juga Chanyeol dan Kris. Sebenarnya bukan berteman seperti kebanyakan orang. Tapi dibandingkan seluruh siswa disekolah ini, Luhanlah yang paling sering berinteraksi dengan mereka. Terkadang ia meminjami Chanyeol dan Kris buku pr—walau mereka sering berteman jika ada maunya. Karena Luhan tergolong siswa yang pintar, banyak guru-guru yang menyarankan Luhan untuk menjauhi geng Jongin. Tapi seolah-olah menutup telinga, Luhan tidak peduli. Ia pikir, orang-orang itu tidak tahu seperti apa mereka sebenarnya. Toh, Luhan juga tidak ikut tersesat dengan dunia mereka. Walau terkadang Jongin sering mengajaknya melihat arena balapan liar.

Satu hal yang Jongin tidak katakan pada Luhan sampai sekarang. Alasan kenapa ia menolong Luhan dan kenapa Jongin mau berteman dengan Luhan. Tak lain adalah Sehun yang menurut Jongin sangat mirip wajahnya dengan Luhan. Terkadang Jongin sering bertanya pada Luhan, apakah ia punya adik ataupun sepupu yang mirip dengannya. Tapi Luhan menggeleng. Membuat Jongin kembali putus asa untuk menemukan Sehun. Sayang, Luhan terlanjur pergi dari hidupnya saat ia menemukan Sehun. Padahal jika tidak, Luhan lah orang pertama yang akan Jongin kenalkan pada Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan kelas sambil mengamati mahasiswa yang keluar kelas satu persatu. Ternyata orang yang ditunggunya tidak datang hari ini. Atau lebih tepatnya bolos. Padahal tadi saat kelas baru selesai, Sehun mati-matian berlari kekelas Jongin karena mereka beda jurusan. Padahal ini mata kuliah wajib, tapi Jongin justru tidak hadir lagi.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya. Masih lama. Kuliah selanjutnya masih siang nanti. Sehun melangkah ke gerbang universitas. Ingin pulang, juga nanggung. Ia takut nanti ketiduran dan berujung bolos kuliah.

"Sehun-ah" suara panggilan dari belakang membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Luhan?" Luhan mengangguk.

"anyyeong, Sehun-ah"

"hey, kenapa kita bisa kebetulan bertemu lagi?"

"aniya. Sepertinya hari ini tidak kebetulan. Aku sengaja menemuimu. Kau mau kemana?"

"entahlah. Aku bingung. Kuliah selanjutnya masih lama. Baru sore nanti"

Sejenak Luhan diam, memutar bola mata. "bagaimana kalau kita makan saja?"

"jinjja? Kau yang traktirkan ?" Tanya Sehun setengah becanda.

"baiklah kalau begitu" Luhan menyetujui. Padahal Sehun tidak serius barusan. "baiklah ayo, kita kesana pakai mobilku saja"

"wuah.. Aku baru tahu kau punya mobil. Kajja"

Tanpa terasa waktu 10 menit mereka habiskan menuju perjalanan ketempat yang telah disepakati. Sehun dan Luhan masuk kesebuah restoran yang seperti kata Luhan diperjalanan tadi adalah restoran favoritenya. Setelah menatap daftar menu, akhirnya Sehun menyerahkan semuanya ke Luhan. Ia terlalu malas berpusing-pusing meneliti jenis makanan di daftar menu.

"kau sebenarnya tadi mau kemana ? Pakaianmu rapi sekali?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "aku ada janji nanti dengan seseorang"

"dimana?"

"disini"

Sehun tersentak, merasa bersalah. " jinjja? Apakah aku menganggu? Jika memang iya, aku bisa pergi sekarang."

"tidak. Lagipula, janjinya masih lama kok. Aku sengaja bersiap lebih dulu karena ingin bertemu denganmu dulu" buru-buru Luhan mencegah Sehun.

"benarkah? Aku tidak ingin merusak rencanamu"

Lagi-lagi Luhan menggeleng, berusaha meyakinkan Sehun.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa makanan dan minuman yang dipesan Luhan tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun segarang mengambil sumpitnya, menyuap makanan kemulut.

"Luhan-ah, kau mempermak mobilmu ya?" Tanya Sehun dengan mulut masih mengunyah makanan. Membuat Luhan tersenyum melihatnya.

"iya, biar sedikit lebih keren. Seperti mobil-mobil balap. Kau cukup tahu tentang mobil ya?" Luhan mulai menyuap makanannya. Menanggapi obrolan ringan dari Sehun.

"Jongin sering bercerita tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Walaupun aku tidak begitu menyukainya. Karena ia selalu bercerita tentang itu, mau tidak mau aku paham sedikit-demi sedikit"

Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menatap Sehun lamat-lamat. Sedangkan Sehun, ia tidak sadar kalau Luhan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sekarang.

"Jongin? Apakah dia kekasih mu?" Akhirnya Luhan buka suara setelah diam sejenak.

"hmm" gumam Sehun tidak jelas. "kau mengenalnya?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu, memasang wajah pura-pura tidak tahu. "Entahlah. Ada banyak orang bernama Kim Jongin di dunia ini"

"oh, jika ada kesempatan, akan kuperkenalkan dia padamu. Oh iya, Jongin mempermak mobilnya untuk ikut balapan. Kusarankan padamu jangan pakai mobilmu untuk balapan. Itu berbahaya"

Luhan tergelak, membuat Sehun menatapnya bingung. Ia barusan berkata serius. Tidak membuat lelucon.

"kau lucu sekali. Sudah seperti ahjumma saja."

"ya!" Teriak Sehun kesal.

.

.

.

"wah, kenyang" teriak Sehun sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah terisi.

"kau mau kemana, biar kuantar" Luhan menawarkan.

"tidak usah repot-repot" Sehun menolak secara halus.

"kau yakin ditengah cuaca panas akan pergi kekampus sendirian?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Benar juga kata Luhan, meskipun tempat ini masih dekat dengan kampus, tapi cuaca sangat terik sekarang. Ia tidak mau mati terbakar. Oke, ini memang berlebihan.

"baiklah, jika kau memaksa. Kita kekedai bubble tea biasa yuk!"

"heh? Bukankah kau sudah kenyang?"

"iya, tapi aku tidak bisa jika tidak meminum bubble tea selama sehari. Lagipula bubble tea hanya minuman" bujuk Sehun.

Sehun seperti selalu punya tempat cadangan diperutnya untuk bubble tea. Sekalipun ia sudah kenyang. Sama seperti Jongin yang seperti punya tempat cadangan diperutnya untuk makanan favoritnya. Yups, apalagi jika bukan chiken.

"kajja"

.

.

.

"lain kali aku yang akan mentraktirmu. Aku janji" ucap Sehun dengan segelas bubble tea ditangan. Bubble tea dingin ditengah cuaca terik begini, terasa menyegarkan. Lagi-lagi Luhan mentraktirnya.

"tidak usah dipikirkan. Anggap saja kau sedang beruntung hari ini, aku berbaik hati mentraktirmu." Jawab Luhan santai. "Kau sepertinya suka sekali bubble tea?"

"ne..." Sehun tidak tahu apa ia kecanduan atau apa dengan bubble tea. Tapi yang jelas, bubble tea terkadang bisa merubah moodnya. Sepertinya benar kata Chanyeol, suatu saat Sehun bisa overdosis bubble tea.

Sehun baru ingat, harusnya sekarang jadwal Jongin mentraktirnya bubble tea 3 kali sehari, seperti janjinya. Tapi yang ada Jongin menghilang entah kemana.

"OH SEHUN!" Sehun hafal suara panggilan itu. Suara berat yang khas milik Jongin

"Jongin-ah, kau darimana?"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?" Tunjuk Jongin pada Luhan lewat tatapan matanya yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Seolah Luhan baru saja menodongkan pisau padanya.

"aku? Kau mengenal Luhan? Bagaimana kalian—"

"apa ia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Jongin menyela. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun lagi.

"ani, bahkan Luhan mentraktirku bubble—"

"ayo, kau pulang denganku" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun.

Sehun mendecak, lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin memotong ucapannya. Tidak bisakah Jongin membiarkannya menyelesaikan kalimatnya?

"tunggu, Sehun datang denganku. Jadi biar aku yang mengantarnya" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun satunya lagi.

Oke, Sehun mulai bingung sekarang. Hawa buruk terasa dari kedua orang yang tengah menarik pergelangan tangannya ini. Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa mereka saling pandang dengan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain. Memperebutkannya? Oh ayolah, ini bahkan tidak terlihat seromantis di film-film.

"kalian kenapa sih?" Kedua orang itu masih diam.

"aku yang akan mengantar Sehun pulang." Tatapan mata Jongin masih terkunci pada Luhan yang kini hanya menyeringai tipis.

"kau tidak bisa mengatur-ngatur begitu. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita biarkan Sehun yang memilih akan pergi dengan siapa?"

Luhan menatap Jongin penuh percaya diri. Sebenarnya dia tidak berharap Sehun memilihnya. Ia juga yakin pasti Sehun memilih Jongin. Tapi, dari semua kebaikannya pada Sehun hari ini, Sehun juga pasti tidak enak membiarkannya sendirian. Luhan paham betul tentang jebakan psikologi seperti ini.

"eh?" Sehun kebingungan. Menatap Jongin agar memohon pengertiannya untuk saat ini. Ia harap Jongin mau mengalah.

"tidak usah perlu menyuruh Sehun memilih. Aku pacarnya. Jadi aku berhak menentukan apapun yang terbaik untuknya. Termasuk tidak berdekatan dengan orang seperti mu."

"tapi dia bukan boneka atau binatang peliharaanmu. Lagipula Sehun bilang tadi ia tidak ingin pulang. Ia masih ada kuliah. Pacar macam apa kau?"

Jongin mengeram berusaha menahan amarahnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat, menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah Luhan yang tengah tersenyum saat ini. Senyum paling menyebalkan bagi Jongin. Ingin rasanya ia mengoyak senyum itu dari wajah angkuh Luhan.

"terserah kau. Yang pasti Sehun ikut denganku" Jongin menyentak tangan Sehun agar pegangan Luhan ditangannya terlepas. Sampai bubble tea yang tadi Sehun pegang terjatuh ketanah.

"bubble tea ku..." Sehun akhirnya pasrah diseret-seret Jongin ke mobilnya.

Tanpa tunggu lama, Jongin menstarter mobilnya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan senyum kemenangan. Jongin tidak tahu apa rencana Luhan. Tapi yang jelas ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan berdekatan dengan Sehun.

"kau kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba marah? Kau pernah bertemu Luhan sebelumnya?" Tanya Sehun kesal pada Jongin yang masih fokus menatap jalanan. Sehun memasang wajah cemberut. Bingung dengan sikap Jongin. Alasan lainnya, Jongin tadi menarik tangannya kasar hingga bubble tea yang masih belum ia minum sedikitpun tumpah. Jongin bahkan tidak meminta maaf.

Jongin masih diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Tentu saja ia pernah bertemu Luhan sebelumnya. Lebih dari sekedar bertemu malahan.

"jangan bertemu dia lagi" ucab Jongin singkat.

"kenapa?"

Jongin terdiam lagi. Ia dilema, sebagian dalam dirinya menolak untuk bercerita tentang Luhan ke Sehun. Ia terlalu malas mengungkit masa lalunya.

"Luhan terlihat baik kok"

"kau tidak tahu apa-apa"

"bagaimana aku bisa tahu. Kau bahkan tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu"

Sehun masih setia menatap Jongin. Berharap rasa marah Jongin menguap. Tapi yang ada, Jongin masih tetap diam.

"sudah sampai" ujar Jongin dingin. Ia berhenti didepan gerbang kampus. Bahkan tadi Sehun tidak bilang tujuannya akan kemana tadi.

Sehun diam. Begitu pun Jongin. Tidak bisakah Jongin mengatakan sesuatu, menjelaskan pada Sehun atau minimal meminta maaf.

"kurasa aku harus minta maaf pada Luhan besok. Aku tidak enak padanya. Kurasa kau juga harus minta maaf" jika memang Jongin tidak mau meminta maaf pada Luhan, setidaknya ia bisa menunjukkan rasa bersalah pada Sehun.

"jangan bertemu dia lagi!" Tegas Jongin. Bahkan kini ia menatap Sehun tajam. Hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"wae? Kau membuatku bingung. Aku tidak mengerti"

"tidak perlu menanyakan kenapa! Aku tidak akan melarangmu melakukan apapun. Tapi tolong, untuk orang itu aku buat pengecualian. Juga jangan tanyakan alasannya, cukup lakukan saja. Tolong, kuharap kau mengerti?"

Sehun terdiam. Sumpah, Jongin jarang sekali bersikap seperti ini. "setidaknya jelaskan. Jangan buat aku seperti orang bodoh yang tahu apa-apa. Segala hal yang kita lakukan berdasarkan sebuah alasan Jongin-ah"

Jongin mendecak. "ck, kau memang tidak bisa mengerti ya? Bagaimana kau bisa mengerti ,jika memang sejak awal kita sudah berbeda pandangan satu sama lain. Kau dan aku berbeda karakter."

"maksudmu?" Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang. Tidak, ia tidak boleh lemah di depan Jongin.

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin justru memutar kepalanya menghadap kedepan. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun.

"terserah kau saja kalau begitu. Buka pintunya!" Sehun jengah dengan sikap tak jelas Jongin.

"kau mau kemana ?" Nada suara Jongin berubah menjadi lebih lemah.

"mau keperpustakaan. Lebih baik disana daripada membicarakan hal yang aku bahkan tidak mengerti denganmu"

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan mobil Jongin. Jongin menatap Sehun di balik kaca jendela mobilnya. Ia tahu telah membuat Sehun kesal. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, Jongin yakin ia sudah bertindak benar. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa orang seperti apa Luhan.

,

_"hey, kalian darimana?" Tanya Luhan saat baru memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ia bertemu trio berandal ini saat ia baru sampai._

_Jongin melirik Luhan sekilas, lalu berjalan didepan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Begitu pula Chanyeol dan Kris._

_"kalian sehabis merokok ya?" Luhan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kris dan Chanyeol yang berjalan dibelakang Jongin. _

_"kau bahkan tahu jawabannya. Kenapa juga masih bertanya?" Jawab Kris malas._

_"aish, ini makanlah permenku, mulutmu bau rokok tahu"_

_"aku terharu, kau ternyata sangat memperdulikan image kami" sindir Kris. Meskipun begitu ia tetap mengambil permen yang ditawarkan oleh Luhan. Chanyeol yang berdiri disampirng Kris juga langsung memasukkan permen itu kemulutnya. Jongin yang berdiri didepan hanya diam dan menggeleng tipis ._

_Jongin berjalan paling depan, membiarkan ketiga orang itu membicarakan sesuatu yang entah apa. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika seseorang berdiri menghambat jalannya._

_"Jongin-ssi. Maaf mengganggu mu pagi-pagi. Aku hanya ingin memberi kotak bekal makan siang ini padamu. Makanlah, semoga kau suka" ia langsung lari saat Jongin menerima kotak makan siang itu. meninggalkan keempat orang menatapnya bingung._

_"jadi dia benar-benar menyukaimu ?" Celetuk Chanyeol. "tidak kusangka ia nekat juga. Dulu hanya mengirimi kue diam-diam. Lalu mulai berani menulis namanya. Sekarang memberikannya secara langsung. Benar-benar berani"_

_"kau benar, tidak ada yang mau mendekati Jongin sebelumnya" tambah Kris._

_"sudahlah, ayo ke kelas" Jongin malas membahas itu._

_Saat mereka berempat sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas, Jongin mundur dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Luhan. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol dan Kris masuk kelas duluan._

_"apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

_"maksudmu?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk._

_"jangan pura-pura. Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku. Katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan. Akan kulakukan persis seperti ucapanmu"_

_"terserah padamu. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak punya hak. Jika ia menyukaimu aku tidak mungkin memaksanya mengubah pilihannya. Tidak mungkin memaksanya menyukai orang lain."_

_"kau tidak marah?"_

_"ani. Aku tidak akan pernah memusuhimu hanya karena ia menyukaimu. Bahkan jika kau membalas perasaannya pun aku tidak akan membencimu. Kecuali jika memanfaatkan perasaannya. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukannya" ucap Luhan yang waktu itu masih tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan._

_"apakah kau akan bertahan dengan perasaanmu?"_

_"entahlah. Tergantung apa yang diiinginkan tuhan untukku. Sudahlah ayo masuk. Kurasa Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukaimu. Ia cukup berani melakukan semua itu, mengingat ia adalah orang pendiam disekolah" Luhan tertawa hambar. Jongin dapat rasakan kalau itu hanya tawa palsu._

_Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin, menuju kebangkunya._

_"kalau saja kau tahu siapa yang sudah kupilih sejak awal" ucap Jongin pelan. Ia melirik sekeliling, sepi. Tangannya kemudian bergerak membuka tempat sampah, membuang semua makanan itu tanpa sisa. Hingga kotak itu kosong, tak berisi lagi. Bersamaan dengan bunyi bel, ia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada paling belakang, tepat disebelah Luhan. _

_,_

Suara getar handphonenya membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunan. Ia melirik sekilas pada handphonenya. Membaca pesan yang masuk. Lalu kemudian men-starter mobilnya dan meninggalkan kampus bahkan sebelum sempat menginjakkan kaki disana sejak pagi tadi.

.

.

.

Sehun gelisah. Sudah 30 menit ia duduk di perpustakaan dengan sebuah buku ditangan. Entah buku apa, ia hanya asal comot tadi. Banyak hal yang kini berkeliaran dipikirannya. Pertama Jongin—tentu saja. Kedua, Luhan.

"aku harus menemui Luhan sekarang juga. Aku tidak enak padanya" putus Sehun. Ia meraih handphonenya dan mencari kontak Luhan yang tadi ia dapat saat makan direstoran. Tapi saat ia hendak menghubungi Luhan, nomornya sibuk.

"apa aku susul saja ke restoran tadi. Bukankah ia bilang ia ada janji dengan seseorang disana" akhirnya Sehun segera keluar ruangan dan menghentikan sebuah taxi. Menuju restoran tadi.

Saat sesampai disana, sebelum sempat turun dari taxi, Sehun dapat melihat Luhan di salah satu sudut restoran, didekat kaca tembus pandang. Ia tengah berbincang dengan ajusshi tidak ia kenal yang memakai kacamata hitam dan topi. Mungkin orang itulah yang ditunggu Luhan.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu membayar ongkos taxi—karena supir taxinya tidak punya kembalian, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan memberikan sisa kembalian pada ajusshi itu. Saat sudah didalam Sehun melihat meja tempat Luhan tadi sudah kosong.

"permisi, apakah tadi melihat pemuda yang duduk disini?" Tanya Sehun pada salah satu pelayan.

"oh, tadi sepertinya ia sedang ketoilet sebentar tuan"

Sehun membungkuk, berterima kasih. Ia duduk dimeja tadi. Sepertinya ajusshi tadi sudah pergi. Meja tempat Luhan berantakan sekali. Ada setumpuk kertas di atas meja. Iseng karena tidak ada kerjaan, ia membuka salah satu berkas yang berada di map paling atas.

"i-i-ini..." Mata Sehun membulat kaget membaca kertas yang iseng dibukanya itu. Otaknya mulai merangkai semua kejadian yang terjadi seharian tadi.

**_Entahlah. Ada banyak orang bernama Kim Jongin di dunia ini._**

Sehun baru sadar sekarang, sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya dengan kalimat Luhan tadi. Ada yang janggal dari kalimat itu. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah menyebut nama lengkap Jongin pada Luhan. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tahu nama lengkap kekasihnya itu? Bagaimana bisa Luhan tahu marga Jongin? Walaupun marga Kim tergolong marga yang paling sering dipakai, tapi itu terlalu janggal disebut kebetulan. Penjelasan paling masuk akal, mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Bahkan dengan berkas yang tengah dipegang Sehun sekarang, Sehun bisa menyimpulkan, bahwa mereka tidak hanya sekedar pernah bertemu.

"Kau kembali?" Luhan sudah berdiri dibelakang.

"kau? Jadi kau..." Sehun terdiam. Ia tiba-tiba gagap.

Luhan menyeringai. "wah sepertinya kau sudah tahu semuanya. Jadi aku tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan semuanya."

"apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

"maksudmu? Yang ku inginkan tadi apa sekarang?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung. Meskipun begitu ia tidak berniat bertanya.

"karena sekarang kurasa aku sudah berubah pikiran Sehun-ah. Daripada menusuk Jongin dengan tanganku sendiri, aku lebih memilih kau yang melakukannya. Membunuhnya perlahan-lahan dengan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Itu jauh lebih mengasyikan"

"maksudmu?"

Luhan tertawa. Wajah puas jelas terlihat dari raut mukanya. Meninggalkan ribuan tanda tanya dikepala Sehun. dan jelas Luhan menikmati wajah kebingungan Sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku update cepat kan? kekeke. Gara-gara kemaren update agak lama... Makasih semua pembaca dan yang sudah review.

Mian, jika tidak ada kaihun momentnya. Kan sudah konflik. Jadi tidak akan ada moment mereka berdua. Atau mungkin tidak akan ada lagi sampai ending... Hehehe

Thank you...


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

.

.

.

"maksudmu?"

Luhan tertawa. Wajah puas jelas terlihat dari raut mukanya. Meninggalkan ribuan tanda tanya dikepala Sehun. Dan jelas Luhan menikmati wajah kebingungan Sehun.

"aku tahu kau akan mengikuti semua keinginan ku. Karena jika tidak, kau akan melihat seluruh perusahaan keluarga Jongin hancur di tanganku. Jika keluarganya hancur, aku juga pastikan Jongin akan hancur dengan sendirinya. Anak seperti dia, pasti sudah terbiasa hidup berkecukupan dari kecil."

"kenapa... Kenapa kau membenci Jongin?"

Luhan tertawa, kemudian tersenyum menyebalkan kearah Sehun.

"aku bahkan tidak punya alasan untuk tidak membencinya"

.

.

.

Dari semua kenangan yang ingin dihapus Luhan dikepalanya, mungkin kenangan saat SMA lah yang ingin ia sisakan. Ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia membenci semua kenangan itu. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, cuma kenangan itulah yang berarti untuknya. Ia membenci dan menyukainya disaat bersamaan. Saat dimana remaja seumurannya merasakan jatuh cinta. Begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh Luhan. Rasa indah saat memandangi seorang pria mungil bernama Kyungsoo. Pria yang memiliki suara indah.

Luhan merasakan sakit saat tahu pujaan hatinya ternyata menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Namun pada akhirnya ia harus merelakannya untuk Jongin. Ia tahu ia tidak mungkin memaksakan Kyungsoo menyukainya.

"Jongin-ssi. Ini kubuatkan bekal untukmu. Kumohon terimalah" lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo memberikan bekal pada Jongin. Awalnya Jongin ragu untuk menerimanya. Ia tidak enak, karena semua bekal pemberian Kyungsoo tidak pernah ia makan. Bukannya ia jijik, hanya saja ia merasa bersalah setiap menerimanya. Ia tahu Luhan menyukai Kyungsoo.

Pada akhirnya Jongin menerimanya karena Kyungsoo tidak juga bergeming dari tempatnya.

"kumohon kali ini dimakanlah. Kujamin rasanya enak kok. Jadi jangan dibuang lagi" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Luhan terdiam, kaget. Kalau Kyungsoo selama ini tahu Jongin membuang makanan pemberiannya, kenapa masih tetap memberikannya? Sebegitu cintakah ia?

Saat Kyungsoo hendak kembali kekelasnya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ambruk. Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin segera menolongnya. Membawanya ke UKS. Sejak saat itu Luhan mulai merelakan Kyungsoo. Walaupun terkadang ia masih suka menatapnya diam-diam. Namun ia justru berharap jika suatu saat nanti Jongin akan mulai menyukai Kyungsoo. Membuka hati untuknya.

Setahun lamanya Luhan bertahan. Menyerah pada perasaan sendiri. Ia pikir ia sudah bisa merelakan orang dicintainya. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Saat ia mendapat kabar kalau Kyungsoo meninggal dunia gara-gara kanker yang dideritanya, Luhan merasa dunianya runtuh seketika. Seharusnya ia tahu lebih awal tentang penyakit Kyungsoo. Dengan begitu ia bisa lebih memperhatikannya. Walau mungkin tidak bisa berbuat banyak, paling tidak, ia tidak seperti orang idiot yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Luhan baru tahu beberapa hari kemudian, bahwa keadaan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba drop karena ia kelelehan dan stress. Semua berbarengan ketika Kyungsoo menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin tapi Jongin menolaknya. Keadaan Kyungsoo memburuk sejak kejadian itu.

Walaupun ini bukan salah Jongin secara langsung, tapi Luhan membenci Jongin sejak saat itu. Ia juga memutuskan pindah, karena sekolah hanya mengingatkannya pada kenangan tentang orang-orang yang disayanginya.

.

.

.

Sehun kini tengah berdiri menunggu Jongin. Ia tahu Jongin akan melewati gerbang ini. Kemaren Luhan memang tidak menjelaskan kenapa ia membenci Jongin. Tapi Sehun tahu ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Jongin-ah" panggil Sehun saat menyadari kedatangan Jongin. "aku ingin berbicara." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun akhirnya memutuskan duduk disebuah bangku taman. Jongin duduk disebelahnya sambil menunggu Sehun mengatakan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"aku ingin kita putus" ucap Sehun to the point.

"MWO?" Tanpa sadar Jongin berteriak saking kagetnya. "wae?"

"aku merasa kita sudah cocok lagi"

Jongin menatap tidak suka. Ayolah, ini alasan paling klasik dan tidak masuk akal yang didengar Jongin. "kau marah gara-gara kemaren?"

"ani.. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kita memang tidak cocok satu sama lain"

"gotjimal !"

"sungguh, setelah kupikir ulang, sebaiknya aku dan kau tidak bersama-sama. Kita berada dari dunia yang berbeda"

Jongin menggeleng, tidak mengerti. Ia tidak bisa terima dengan alasan tidak masuk akal Sehun.

"sudahlah. Aku permisi Jongin-ah. Aku ingin kekelas" pamit Sehun. Sebelum Sehun melangkah tangannya sudah digenggam erat oleh Jongin.

"jangan pergi. Aku mohon. Jika itu gara-gara masalah kemarin, aku akan minta maaf" Jongin mengalah. Membuang egonya. Ia jauh lebih takut Sehun pergi dari hidupnya.

Sehun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jongin. Menggeleng. "tidak usah minta maaf. Kau tidak salah"

"Sehun-ah, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kita putus" ucap Jongin. Sehun tetap berjalan meninggalkannya. Berusaha agar Jongin tidak melihat ekspresinya. Menahan airmatanya untuk tidak jatuh.

.

.

.

Sore hari Sehun baru pulang kerumah. Seharian ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Saat memasuki gerbang rumahnya, ia melihat sebuah mobil yang ia kenal terparkir dihalaman rumah.

"Sehun-ah aku—"

"sudahlah Jongin. Aku capek aku ingin istirahat" Sehun tidak memberi kesempatan Jongin berbicara sedikitpun. Ia segera berjalan melewati Jongin dan segera masuk kerumah.

"aku akan tetap menunggu disini sampai kau mau berbicara dengan ku!" Teriak Jongin agar Sehun bisa mendengarnya.

Sehun segera masuk kekamarnya. Mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Membaringkan dirinya sejenak di atas kasur. Ia tahu Jongin bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang menyerah dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi kali ini Sehun harap Jongin mau mengalah.

Tanpa sadar Sehun tertidur. Suara ketukan pintu berkali-kali membuat Sehun terbangun.

"Sehun-ah. Sepertinya Jongin masih menunggumu diluar. Bicaralah padanya sebentar. Kasihan ia menunggu mu sampai malam." Nyonya oh menasehati Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk patuh. Ia membuka pintu didapati Jongin tengah duduk menunggunya.

"kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memaksakan untuk mendapatkan segala sesuatu?"

"aku tidak ingin putus denganmu" balas Jongin datar.

"tapi aku mau. Tidak semua hal didunia ini bisa kau dapatkan" ucap Sehun. Mengucapkannya saja membuat tenggorokan Sehun terasa tercekik, kehabisan oksigen.

"memang benar. Tidak semua hal didunia ini bisa kudapatkan. Tapi dari segala hal didunia ini, Cuma kaulah yang pasti akan kudapatkan"

Normalnya, jika ada yang mendengar ucapan posesif Jongin sekarang, pasti sudah meleleh. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Sejujurnya ia menyukai kata-kata Jongin barusan, tapi ia harus meneguhkan hatinya. Ia melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan Jongin.

"tidak, kau salah. Sekarang pulanglah. Jangan seperti anak kecil yang keras kepala. Sifat keras kepalamu membuat oranglain membencimu."

"jadi kau membenciku?"

Sehun diam. Tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan masuk meninggalkan Jongin dengan segala ekspresi kebingungannya.

"mianhae" batin Sehun.

.

.

.

Seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Selama seminggu ini Jongin seperti kehilangan semangatnya. Kehilangan semangat melakukan apa-apa. Selama seminggu ini juga ia berusaha mengejar-ngejar Sehun, meyakinkannya untuk merubah keputusannya. Tapi yang ada Sehun justru menghindarinya. Mengabaikan semua pesannya, bahkan memblokir nomornya, mengacuhkannya saat dikampus. Jongin sampai harus kehabisan ide. Semua terasa tiba-tiba untuknya.

"Jongin-ah. Sampai kapan kau seperti mayat berjalan begini? Tidak bersemangat? Cuma gara-gara Sehun kau jadi menyedihkan seperti ini?" Jongin tidak menggubris kalimat Kris barusan. Dijelaskan berkali-kalipun, Kris tidak akan mengerti. Ini tidak sesimple kelihatannya.

"ayo kita pergi. Kemana terserah. Jangan dirumah terus. Membuat kau semakin depresi" bujuk Chanyeol.

"aku malas" balas Jongin singkat.

"ayolah, kajja. Kau pikir semua akan membaik dengan sendirinya? Ayo kita segarkan pikiranmu" paksa Chanyeol lagi.

Akhirnya Jongin mengalah, ia berjalan kekamar dan mengganti pakaian. Kemudian ke garasi dan menaiki mobilnya. Ia hanya bisa mengekori mobil Chanyeol dan Kris yang berada didepannya.

Setelah selang beberapa menit, mereka sudah sampai di arena balapan. Sepertinya rencana itu cukup berhasil sedikit memperbaiki mood Jongin. Yah, walau tidak banyak.

Sebuah mobil berhenti didiepan mereka. Pengemudinya keluar. Menyeringai kearah mereka.

" kenapa ekspresi kalian seperti melihat hantu begitu? Tidakkah kalian merindukanku?" Ucap Luhan.

Jongin menatap Luhan malas. Malas meladeni Luhan. Belum kelar masalah Sehun, kini Luhan semakin membuat rusuh.

"terserah. Apa mau mu?" Tanya Kris angkat bicara.

"mau ku? Aku ingin Jongin dan aku duel. Aku ingin menantangnya."

"aku tidak mood" jawab Jongin tegas.

"mwo? Hey sejak kapan kau jadi pengecut Jongin-ah? Aku bahkan kembali kesini untuk menantangmu. Bukankah kau tidak pernah menolak orang yang menantangmu." Luhan memasang wajah pura-pura kecewanya.

Jongin terdiam. Ia tahu kalau ia bru saja menjatuhkan harga diri yang selama ini ia tinggikan. Tapi Luhan, satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin ia lawan sekarang. "terkadang selalu ada pengecualian didunia ini" ucap jongin serius.

* * *

_Flashback_

_._

_"Luhan, Luhan , LUHAN!" Teriak Jongin sebal._

_"ne?" _

_"apanya yang ne? Dari tadi aku berbicara padamu, tahunya kau sedang melamun. Memikirkannya lagi?"_

_"hehehe" jawab Luhan nyengir tidak jelas._

_"simpan cengiran bodohmu. Menjijikan" ucap Jongin tajam. "dan berhentilah menjadi orang bodoh untuknya. Kau harus berusaha agar ia melihat sisimu yang tak pernah ia lihat. Bukan agar dia terkesan, tapi agar dia tahu ada harapan lain untuknya" lanjut Jongin dengan kalimat penuh ke-ambigu-an._

_"mwo? Kau sakit? Sejak kapan Kim Jongin si preman sekolah tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat cheesy seperti itu?"_

_"cih, sudah baik aku menasehatimu." Gerutu Jongin._

_"baiklah, terima kasih tuan Kim yang bijak atas nasehat anda."_

_"kau meledekku?"_

_"tidak. Aku merasa tersanjung bisa menjadi salah satu orang yang bisa kalimat chessy yang langka keluar dari mulutmu. Hanya saja tidak seperti kau yang biasanya."_

_"terkadang selalu ada pengecualian didunia ini"_

_._

_Flashback end_

* * *

Luhan terdiam. Ia merasa de javu. Tapi segera dihapusnya wajah kaget itu dari mukanya.

"ayo pergi" ajak Jongin pada Kris dan Chanyeol.

"_see? _Kau lihat Sehun-ah. Lelaki pengecut seperti dia memang sudah sewajarnya kau campakkan."

Langkah Jongin terhenti saat Luhan menyebut nama Sehun. Pintu mobil Luhan terbuka, seseorang keluar dari sana. Benar, Sehun kini berdiri disamping Luhan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari tatapan mata Jongin.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo pulang" Jongin perlahan mendekat. Mengajak Sehun pulang. Ia lupa kalau ia sudah putus dengan Sehun. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang membawa Sehun pergi dari tempat ini.

"wow.. Kau posesif sekali. Sehun datang dengan ku, jadi ia juga akan pulang dengan ku" potong Luhan.

"itu benar, aku pulang dengan Luhan saja" ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Jongin menyerngit tidak suka.

"Sehun-ah. Kau pulang dengan ku sekarang, ne?" Jongin masih membujuk. Tidak peduli dengan penolakan Sehun.

"jangan bilang ini cuma caramu untuk lari dariku?" Luhan menghalangi Jongin. Menarik Sehun kebelakang tubuhnya.

"oke. Apa mau sekarang? Bertanding? Baiklah ayo bertanding"

"_seriously?_ Kita hanya bertanding seperti ini? Bukankah itu membosankan Jongin-ah. Aku ingin ada taruhannya"

"taruhan ?" Ini bukan suara Jongin, melainkan Chanyeol yang menginterupsi.

"baiklah aku ingin Sehun kembali bersamaku jika aku menang" Sehun menatap Jongin kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, Jongin terang-terangan menjadikan ia bahan taruhan. Memangnya ia barang apa?

"Sehun? Wow kau melawanku, bukan Sehun. Lagipula apa maksudmu dengan kembali? Kembali berpacaran dengan mu atau kembali pulang bersama mu?"

"dua-duanya" jawab Jongin enteng.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kalau kau kalah, apa yang akan kau lakukan untukku?"

"terserah, apapun yang ingin kau minta" lagi-lagi Jongin menjawabnya asal.

"oke deal" mereka bersalaman.

"Jongin-ah, kau yakin dengan permainan ini?" Chanyeol mendekati Jongin yang kini akan bersiap menuju mobilnya.

"aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Jawab Jongin datar.

"bagaimana jika kau kalah?"

"itu resiko untuk mendapatkan Sehun kembali"

Sebelum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Jongin kini justru sudah melangkah kearah Luhan.

"kenapa Sehun harus ikut di mobilmu?" Tanya Jongin tidak suka. Bagaimana kalau Sehun kenapa-napa?

"karena Sehun adalah taruhan ku, jadi harus kujaga agar tidak hilang" jawab Luhan sekenanya. Membuat Jongin menatapnya kesal.

"kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu, bukankah kalian sudah putus? Sana persiapkan dirimu" usir Luhan. Mau tidak mau Jongin pergi dari situ.

Luhan lalu berjalan ka arah kemudi dan duduk. Menyiapkan mobilnya untuk melawan Jongin.

"apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah sudah duduk dibangku penumpang, disebelah Luhan.

"menantangnya, apalagi?"

"cih, kau pikir aku bodoh apa?"

"sudah lah Sehun-ah. Jangan banyak tanya. Sudah kubilangkan, jangan merusak keseruannya. Kau juga akan tahu nanti."

Suara mesin menderu-deru membuat suasana jadi lebih ramai. Teriakan-teriakan dari orang-orang yang berada disana juga membuat suasana semakin bising. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian super sexy sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah mobil Luhan dan Jongin. Ia memegang sebuah bendera ditangannya.

"Sehun-ah, pasang safety belt mu, kajja!" teriak Luhan bersemangat. Tepat saat bendera itu terangkat dan diturunkan, kedua mobil melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Awalnya mereka start hampir bersamaan. Saat jalanan lurus Luhan sempat memimpin. Jongin bahkan cukup terkesan dengan kemampuannya. Setahunya dulu, Luhan tidak begitu jago dalam hal balap mobil. Benar kata Chanyeol, ia sudah banyak berubah.

Saat memasuki jalanan berbelok, mobil Jongin berhasil menyalip.

"brengsek!" Maki Luhan saat mobil disusul oleh Jongin.

"kau benar-benar berniat menang ya?" Komentar Sehun yang berada disebelah. Agak sedikit ngilu melihat jalanan yang mereka lalui cukup berbahaya.

"menurutmu?" Ucap Luhan cuek. Matanya terfokus pada mobil Jongin yang hanya selisih sedikit dengan mobilnya.

Saat jalanan mulai lurus lagi, Luhan berusaha mengejar mobil Jongin. Usahanya cukup berhasil karena jarak diantara mereka mulai menipis, kini mobil Luhan tepat berada disamping mobil Jongin.

Srarkkk...

Mobil Luhan memojokkan mobil Jongin ke dinding tembok sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gesekan. Kaca spion mobil Jongin, sebelahnya pecah karena bergesekan dengan tembok. Percikan api muncul di sekitar pintu.

"kau gila? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun kaget. Iba juga melihat mobil Jongin hancur seperti itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan semakin bersemangat memojokkan mobil Jongin. Melihat itu, Jongin memelankan kecepatan mobilnya sedikit lalu kebelakang dan membututi mobil Luhan dari belakang.

Srakkk..

Kali ini bunyi benturan mobil Luhan yang ditabrak Jongin dari belakang. Luhan sempat kehilangan kedali sesaat lalu akhirnya ia berhasil berkonsentrasi kembali.

"sialan! Ia membalasku" maki Luhan.

"salah kau sendiri cari gara-gara dengannya" Luhan mendelik sebal kearah Sehun disebelahnya. Daritadi komentar Sehun hanya membuatnya gila. Menyesal rasanya ia membawa Sehun ikut. Tahu begini mendingan ia tinggal.

Lagi-lagi mobil Luhan ditabrak dari belakang. Karena mobilnya berusaha menghalangi jalan mobil Jongin, Jongin tidak punya pilihan selain menabraknya. Situasi ini membuat Jongin sedikit menyalip sehingga posisi mereka sejajar lagi.

"cih, jadi kau mau main-main dengan ku. Baiklah akan kulayani" ucap Jongin sambil menatap mobil Luhan tepat disebelahnya. Sehun yang sedang duduk dibangku penumpang terlihat jelas olehnya. Sehun sempat menoleh, lalu membuang muka saat menyadari Jongin berada disebelahnya.

Srettt...

Kini gantian Jongin yang memojokkan mobil Luhan. Berkali-kali ia menabrakkan mobilnya kemobil Luhan. Membuat mobil itu terbentur berkali.

"ishh" Luhan mati-matian bertahan. Tapi Jongin jauh lebih menguasai teknik balapan daripadanya.

Brukk..

"aghh.." Sehun meringis karena kepalanya terbentur ke kaca pintu. Begitu juga Luhan, lengannya mememar gara-gara benturan itu.

"Sehun.." Jongin mendadak merasa bersalah melihat Sehun yang terlihat kesakitan dari balik kaca. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi kesakitan Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah. Sehun terluka gara-garanya. Jongin memperlambat laju mobilnya. Ia sengaja mengalah. Padahal dengan kondisi mobil Luhan yang kehilangan kendali serta garis finish yang sudah terlihat didepan mata, Jongin bisa menang dengan mudah.

Swufttt...

Mobil Luhan melewati garis finish terlebih dulu kemudian diikuti mobil Jongin dari belakang. Suara tepuk tangan membuat suasana semakin ribut.

Jongin keluar dari mobil dengan tampang kusut. Chanyeol dan Kris menatap kearahnya dengan padangan tidak mengerti. Oh ayolah, siapapun yang mengerti balapan pasti akan tahu kalau tadi Jongin sengaja mengalah didetik akhir.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Jongin pada Luhan tanpa basa-basi. Ia ingin menyelesaikan ini segera.

"hmm.. Apa ya?" Luhan pura-pura berpikir. "kau berdiri disana" Luhan meninggalkan Jongin yang menyerngit bingung. Kemudian ia kembali dengan beberapa telur ditangan.

"aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya kalau telur ini pecah dikepalamu" Luhan menyeringai. Semua tatapan mata kini tertuju pada mereka.

"brengsek. Kau mau mempermalukan Jongin hah?" Kris menggeram marah. Tangannya sudah bersiap memukul wajah cantik Luhan. Namun Jongin menghentikannya.

"sudahlah. Biarkan saja ia melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya" ucap Jongin tenang. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak terima dengan perlakuan Luhan. Menjatuhkan harga ia sudah terlanjur berjanji, mana mungkin ia tarik kembali ucapannya.

Jongin berdiri ditengah-tengah. Beberapa orang mengelilingi, berbisik-bisik. Ada sebagian yang senang karena akhirnya ada juga yang berhasil mempermalukan Jongin, sebagian menatap kasihan.

"tunggu, sepertinya aku berubah pikiran" tangan Luhan yang sudah berada diudara terhenti. Ia menatap kebelakang.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana kau saja yang melemparkan telurnya?"

"eh?" Sehun mendongak kaget. Sedari tadi ia memilih menunduk karena tidak tega melihat Jongin dipermalukan oleh Luhan seperti itu.

"kenapa? Ada masalah? Kau kan taruhanku?" Luhan memasang wajah pura-pura kecewa.

Jongin menatap Sehun penuh harapan. Berharap Sehun menggeleng, menolak. Kenapa ia harus patuh padanya.

"ten-tu.. Ti-dak masalah" jawab Sehun agak terbata. Bukan hanya Jongin yang melotot tidak percaya, tapi Kris dan Chanyeol juga.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Fiuhh... Apakah terlalu pasaran? Drama banget ya? Keke.. Sorry nih ceritanya jadi kemana-mana... agak maksa juga sih.. tapi ya sudahlah..

Huaa.. Maafkan saya.. Saya sedang ingin menyiksa Jongin sekarang. Eottheokke? Saya lebih tertarik membuat Luhan antagonis disini. Luhan jadi agak ngeselin sekarang...

Buat yang nggak ngerti, jadi sebenarnya, Jongin sama Luhan itu sahabatan waktu SMA. Deket malahan... dan juga alurnya saya buat maju, mundur. Mungkin kalian jadi agak bingung ya?

Review jika ada yang salah... Maklum.. Saya masih belajar...


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

.

.

.

"Ten-tu.. Ti-dak masalah" jawab Sehun agak terbata. Bukan hanya Jongin yang melotot tidak percaya, tapi Kris dan Chanyeol juga.

Crash...

Semua pandangan terkejut itu tertuju pada Sehun. setiap pasang mata yang ada disana menatap tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sehun sendiri justru bereaksi sama. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sehun juga bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia dihadapkan pada pilihan yang menyulitkan untuknya.

"kau gila hah?" Teriak Chanyeol.

Sehun terdiam. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan Jongin kini tertuju padanya. Tatapan yang ia sendiri sulit mengartikan maksud yang tersimpan dibalik itu. Terlalu asing. Jongin tidak pernah menatap dengan pandangan seperti itu. Entah marah, kesal, sedih atau apa.

Semua pandangan Sehun buram. Ia bahkan tidak percaya tangannya sendiri telah melakukannya. Jika tuhan bisa mengabulkan permintaannya, ia ingin lenyap dari hadapan Jongin mulai detik ini juga.

"good boy"

Luhan melangkah keluar dari kerumunan itu. Ia memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Perlahan kerumunan itu bubar. Menghilang. Namun rasa sakit dihati seorang manusia tidak akan bisa hilang dengan mudah secepat itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi paling menyebalkan bagi Sehun. Ia takut jika pagi datang. Ia ingin berhenti diwaktu malam tanpa pernah menatap mentari pagi lagi. Bohong jika malamnya berlalu dengan seperti biasa jika semua pikirannya terusik dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Pagi ini, ia sengaja datang pagi-pagi sekali agar bisa menghindari seseorang yang bahkan untuk menyebut nama saja membuat tubuhnya merinding ketakutan. Sehun tahu ia tidak punya alasan untuk merasakan rasa takut berlebihan seperti ini. Hanya saja, ia takut kalau kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin saja terjadi.

Brukk

Sebuah dorongan membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Sepagi ini, bahkan tidak banyak mahasiswa yang sudah datang, ia ditabrak seseorang.

"maaf aku—kau?" Kalimat Sehun terhenti saat mengetahui siapa orang yang menabraknya. Si penabrak tak lain adalah Kris.

"huh, kau rupanya." Sehun bisa maklum jika Kris mulai memandangnya jijik. Mungkin ia memang pantas mendapatkan lebih dari itu.

"maaf" ulang Sehun. Bahkan ia minta maaf untuk sesuatu yang bukan kesalahannya. Sebegitu rendahnya ia sekarang?

"jangan berbicara apa-apa. Orang sepertimu tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku bahkan tidak percaya ternyata kau benar-benar bermuka dua. Bersikap seperti malaikat, padahal kau sebnarnya berhati iblis. Pura-pura baik padahal lebih buruk daripada seekor binatang sekalipun." Jika Kris yang mengatakan kalimat pedas seperti itu, Sehun tidak kaget lagi. Ia juga tidak berharap Kris akan memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"apa yang kau lakukan dikampus sepagi ini?" Sehun bersikap seolah-olah tidak mendengar kalimat sinis Kris. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak biasanya orang setipe Kris datang pagi-pagi kekampus. Apalagi bukankah biasanya ia selalu bersama...

"ya! Kris kenapa kau berjalan duluan sih?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang. Dibelakangnya ada Jongin. Ya benar, Jongin.

"eoh, ada kau disini" Chanyeol melirik Sehun sinis.

"apa kabar kalian?" Sapa Sehun nekat. "kenapa kalian—"

"baik" ucap Jongin dingin. Tidak hanya nada bicaranya, tapi juga tatapan matanya.

"cukup baik setelah aku tahu orang seperti apa kau. Setidaknya aku sadar, seperti apa kehidupanku sebenarnya. Aku pikir jauh lebih baik, ternyata aku salah. Hidupku tidak pernah berubah. Tidak akan pernah berharga."

Jongin berjalan melewati Sehun. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Jongin menyenggol bahu Sehun dengan bahunya, karena Sehun kebetulan berdiri ditengah jalan, hingga menyebabkan tubuh kurus Sehun terjatuh ke lantai.

Chanyeol berjalan dibelakang mengikuti Jongin, ia lalu melangkahi tubuh Sehun yang terjatuh tanpa berniat menolongnya

Sebuah tangan terulur kearah Sehun. Sehun menerima uluran tangan itu dan bangkit berdiri.

"jangan salah paham. Aku hanya menolongmu karena kau menghalangi jalanku" tegas Kris.

"apapun itu, terimakasih"

"jangan lakukan lagi. Jangan lakukan yang seperti tadi. Setelah semua hal yang terjadi, jangan pernah bertemu atau berbicara dengan Jongin lagi. Kurasa ia membencimu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya menatap sedingin itu padamu."

Sehun menunduk. Dalam hati ia membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Kris.

"setidaknya, aku tahu sekarang kalau ia baik-baik saja"

"cih" Kris tertawa meremehkan. "ternyata kau memang benar-benar tidak mengenal Jongin. Ia melakukan apa yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya. Menatapmu dingin, tidak memperdulikanmu. Bahkan ia datang pagi-pagi kekampus, padahal kau tahu sebelumnya, untuk masuk saja ia malas setengah mati. Lalu APAKAH KAU PIKIR IA BAIK_BAIK SAJA?" Tanpa sadar nada suara Kris mulai meninggi. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri,masih tengah sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"Kris, boleh aku bertanya suatu hal? apa hubungan Luhan dan Jongin sebelumnya?" Ucapan Sehun sukses menghentikan langkah Kris.

"kau tidak tahu? Kupikir setelah mengikuti Luhan, ia menceritakan semuanya padamu" Kris sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk menceritakannya pada Sehun.

"kumohon. Setelah ini aku akan berusaha untuk tidak bertemu kalian lagi. Terutama Jongin. Tapi jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Tolonglah, jangan biarkan aku seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa"

"bukankah memang begitu kenyataannya? Lagipula apa gunanya kau tahu semuanya?" Kris masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

"kumohon Kris. Aku hanya ingin tahu" Sehun memelas

"baiklah, setelah ini tepati janji yang kau latakan tadi."

.

.

.

Semua pelajaran yang diterangkan dosen hari ini, seperti tidak ada satupun yang singgah diotak Sehun. Ia daritadi sibuk memikirkan apa yang diceritakan oleh Kris padanya tadi pagi. Tentang kehidupan Luhan dan Jongin dimasa lalu.

_,_

_Flashback_

_"aku juga tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Jongin dengan mudah menerima Luhan sebagai teman. Padahal jelas-jelas Luhan sangat berbeda dengan kami yang notabenenya dulu dianggap sebagai pembuat onar di sekolah." Kenang Kris._

_Sehun masih diam. Tidak berkomentar._

_"kurasa karena Jongin pernah bilang Luhan mirip dengan seseorang yang selama ini ia cari. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak masuk akal menurutku."_

_"seseorang? Siapa?"_

_"entahlah. Ia tidak pernah menyebut namanya. Kurasa seseorang seperti ..." Kris terdiam, agak ragu sejenak. "seseorang seperti cinta pertama mungkin ?"_

_Sehun menyerngit bingung. Cinta pertama? Cinta pertama Jongin? Ia tidak pernah tahu tentang hal seperti itu selama ia berpacaran dengan Jongin. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, wajar juga. Jongin tidak pernah bercerita hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi padanya. Jongin adalah tipe pria tertutup._

_"lalu apa yang terjadi setelah Luhan pergi pindah sekolah?"_

_"tidak ada yang berubah. Jongin masih tetaplah Jongin. Membuat masalah. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Bahkan sampai berkali-kali masuk kantor polisi. Tapi tetap saja, keluarganya tidak peduli. Mengirim asisten mereka untuk mengurus semuanya"_

_Sehun mengangguk paham. Ia tahu betul tentang keadaan keluarga Jongin._

_"walaupun Jongin terlihat seolah tidak ada masalah yang besar, tapi aku tahu masalah Luhan cukup menyiksa perasaannya. Walau ia terlihat biasa saja, tapi aku tahu ia menyimpannya sendirian. Aku pikir Jongin bertemu dengan orang yang baik, ternyata aku salah. Sama saat aku berpikir jika Jongin bertemu denganmu. Kau dan Luhan sama. Terlihat baik dari luar. Ramah dan bersahabat. Kupikir kalian orang yang baik, berbeda dengan kami. Ternyata aku salah, kalian jauh lebih brengsek" Kris mengucapkan santai. Tidak peduli jika ucapannya tadi akan menyakiti orang yang mendengarnya._

_Sehun tersenyum miris. Tidak ingin membalas ucapan Kris. Ia juga tidak punya hak membela diri._

_Flashback end_

_,_

"Sehun-ah, kau mau ikut kita pergi tidak?" Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Tao tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"kemana?"

"aku ingin pergi dengan baekhyun ke mall. Shopping" jelas tao antusias.

"terimakasih, tapi aku malas pergi. Aku ke kedai bubble tea saja" tolak Sehun. Tao mengangguk paham lalu meninggalkan Sehun setelah berpamitan.

Setidaknya kini, saat ia tidak bersemangat, bubble tea satu-satunya penawar untuk mengusir rasa bad moodnya.

"hai Sehun-ah" sapa seseorang. Sehun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia mendecak malas saat tahu itu Luhan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun malas. Ia benar-benar tidak mood untuk bertemu Luhan sekarang.

Luhan menghiraukan nada tidak suka dari ucapan Sehun. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat didepan Sehun.

"bukankah kau bilang kita selalu kebetulan bertemu disini. Kurasa hanya kebetulan bertemu" Luhan tersenyum, berpura-pura bersahabat.

"kupikir aku tidak tahu apa? Kau mengikutiku sejak dikampuskan?"

"heh? Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang stalker dimatamu?"

Sehun diam. Tidak ingin mendebat Luhan. Toh pasti Luhan tidak ingin kalah. Lebih baik ia yang mengalah.

"apa yang kau inginkan?"

"tidak ada" Luhan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah mereka teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Ia lalu melambaikan tangan ke waitress, dan memesan makanan.

"aku hanya penasaran bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Lanjut Luhan lagi.

"apa sifatmu memang suka berbasa-basi tidak penting dari dulu?"

"mungkin" Luhan menjawab dengan senyum menyebalkan.

Sesaat kemudian tidak ada yang berbicara. Sampai seorang waitress datang membawa makanan pesanan Luhan.

"apa kau membenci Jongin hanya karena orang yang kau sukai menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun memecah keheningan. Luhan menatap Sehun kaget sesaat, namun ia kembali memasang wajah innocent nya.

"wah, jadi Jongin sudah bercerita banyak yah?"

"Jongin tidak pernah cerita apapun"

"kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa tahu? Tidak lucu jika jawabannya kau bisa membaca pikiranku" Luhan berusaha melucu. Walau bagi Sehun lebih terdengar sebagai kalaimat sinis daripada humor.

"tidak penting aku tahu dari mana. Kenapa hanya gara-gara kejadian itu kau membencinya? Bahkan menyimpan dendam padanya? Itu bahkan bukan salah Jongin"

"jika kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, berarti aku juga tidak punya kewajiban menjawab pertanyaan mu kan?"

Sehun memutar mata malas. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Luhan membuatnya gerah. Sebab, Luhan suka-sekali bertele-tele. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"jangan berbelit-belit. Aku serius. Kau tidak seharusnya membencinya hanya gara-gara itu. Lagi pula jika orang yang kau suka itu mati. Itu bukan salah Jongin ataupun dirimu sendiri. Itu sudah takdir"

"wow, kau sekarang bahkan berani membentakku oh Sehun. Begini, kujelaskan . Beruntung moodku sedang baik sekarang. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa. Lagipula ada hal lain yang kau tidak ketahui"

"apa ?"

"sudah kubilang, aku tidak punya kewajiban menjawab pertanyaanmu. Daripada memikirkan ku, kenapa kau tidak mengoreksi dirimu sendiri. Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau mau mengikuti keinginanku? Apa karena kau tidak ingin aku menghancurkan keluarga Jongin? Apa kau tidak bisa menerima Jongin jika ia jatuh miskin? Lalu bukankah kau jauh lebuh buruk? Mengincar hartanya saja"

Sehun meremas ujung bajunya, berusaha menahan marah. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesabaran didepan Luhan.

"aniyo" Sehun berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. "kau salah, aku melakukannya karena aku tahu bagaimana pentingnya keluarga untuk Jongin. Walaupun Jongin tidak pernah mendapat perhatian dari mereka, tapi cuma merekalah keluarga yang Jongin punya. Semua keluarga besar mereka menjauhi ayah dan ibu Jongin, hanya dulu pernikahan mereka tidak disetujui. Mereka merintis perusahaan mereka dari nol. Aku tidak ingin kau menghancurkan itu semua. Semua yang telah mereka bangun susah payah, bahkan sampai mengorban anaknya sendiri. Aku tidak ingin Jongin kehilangan keluarganya. Itu sangatlah berharga bagi Jongin. Aku mencintainya. Tapi keluarganya jauh lebih berharga untuk Jongin miliki."

Sehun terdiam, menarik nafas. Hampir saja airmatanya jatuh. Kalau tidak mengingat didepannya Luhan.

"jangan terjebak cinta Sehun-ah. Semua akan sia-sia. Semua akan membuatmu lemah. Kau tidak mengerti jika kau hanya akan terlihat tidak berdaya karena cinta"

"kau salah. Itu namanya pengorbanan"

"pengorbanan?" Ulang Luhan.

"itu namanya pengorbanan. Untuk seseorang yang kau cintai, kau harus mau berkorban. Sama seperti aku, Jongin ataupun orang yang kusukai, pasti pernah berkorban demi orang dicintainya. Atau kau sendiri mungkin pernah melakukannya. Berkorban bukan berarti kita memperlihatkan kelemahan, tapi suatu jalan yang ditempuh agar orang yang kita cintai bahagia"

Luhan terdiam, entah berusaha mencerna ucapan Sehun atau karena ia tidak punya kata-kata untuk dilontarkan lagi.

"huh, ternyata kau sok tahu sekali" Luhan tersenyum sinis.

"terserah kau saja. Termasuk terserah menilaiku apa. Tapi bagiku, semua tidak akan pernah sia-sia. Termasuk semua yang terjadi padamu. Ia, ia tidak meninggal sia-sia" Sehun tahu Luhan mengerti maksud dari 'ia' yang ia sebut barusan.

Sehun berdiri. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih duduk dimeja yang sama dengannya.

"aku ada urusan, bye" pamit Sehun, ia berusaha bersikap sopan.

Luhan menatap punggung yang berjalan menjauh darinya itu.

"ya, dia tidak pernah meninggal sia-sia. Tapi cinta yang ia berikan itu sia-sia. Tak pernah dihargai oleh orang itu." Gumam Luhan.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak menghitung entah ini gelas keberapa yang ia minum. Bahkan kini si bartender sudah tidak mengurnya lagi. Membiarkannya menegak sebanyak yang bisa ia minum.

"brengsek" umpatnya. Tidak peduli jika ada yang menatapnya.

Jongin hanya tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya tidak sejalan dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Kenapa ia tidak bisa membenci seseorang yang harusnya ia benci. Kenapa perasaannya terlalu susah untuk diatur. Jongin paham betul, dengan semua sifat tempramentalnya, normalnya ia akan kehilangan kesabaran. Tidak pernah ada orang seumur hidupnya memperlakukan Jongin seperti ini. Tapi entah bagaimana, untuk Sehun selalu ada pengecualian. Pengecualian yang terbuat secara otomatis oleh nalarnya.

Sudah 2 botol minuman ia teguk. Jongin sudah sepenuhnya tidak sadar. Bahkan semua benda yang ia pandang seperti bergerak sendiri. Mempunyai bayangan. Meskipun begitu ia masih nekat berjalan tanpa batuan keluar dari bar. Walau sempoyongan, Jongin berhasil sampai diluar.

Suasana luar yang ia temui ternyata tidak kalah bising dengan didalam. Lama-kelamaan gendang telinga Jongin mulai terbiasa dengan suara hiruk pikuk itu.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menyeringai. Sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya.

"hh, menarik. Bagaimana jika aku merasakannya? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Ia bermonolog. Jongin tahu seharusnya ia tidak berharap banyak. Tapi patut dicoba. Bagaimana kalau ia melakukannya. Apakah yang terjadi pada orang sekitarnya? Ayahnya? Ibunya? Teman-temannya? Sehun? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Peduli atau acuh? Dan Luhan, apa akan dilakukan orang itu? Toh pada hakikatnya Jongin tidak lagi peduli dan takut mati, ia matipun tidak akan memberi pengaruh banyak pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Drtt drtt ...

Suara getar handphone berkali-kali membuat Sehun terjaga. Dengan malas ia membuka mata, lalu mengeliat. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur sejak pulang dari kampus tadi. Jendela kamarnya bahkan masih belum tertutup. Sehun juga tidak sadar ia ketiduran sampai hari sudah gelap.

"masih jam 7" batinnya.

Suara getar handphone yangs edari tadi belum berhenti membuat Sehun segera bangkit berdiri menuju meja belajarnya.

_Luhan is calling..._

Walau awalnya malas menjawab panggilan Luhan, akhirnya Sehun mengangkatnya.

"wae?" Tanya Sehun to the point

"kenapa lama sekali?"

"aku ketiduran" jawab Sehun datar.

"cih, padahal aku ingin memberi berita penting untukmu"

"apa?" Nada suara Sehun jelas sekali menggambarkan ia tidak tertarik dengan topik yang dibahas Luhan.

"tentang Jonginmu. Si bodoh itu."

"mwo? Apa lagi yang kau lakukan padanya?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

terimakasih yang mau baca dan review, padahal awalnya saya pengen bikin ff ini 5 sampai 6 chapther doang... eh malah kepanjangan.. keke

silakan review lagi... gara2 kemaren banyak tugas, saya jadi telat ngepostnya... maaf jika kalimatnya nggak baku dan sebagainya... belum sempat edit...

gomawo


End file.
